


Worthwhile

by RarepairTrash



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Lost, Blood, Crash Landing, Crying, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lost In The Jungle, M/M, Nature, Near Death Experiences, Permanent Injury, Romance, Secrets, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Survival, Wilderness Survival, helicopter crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarepairTrash/pseuds/RarepairTrash
Summary: Cloud wasn’t expecting the helicopter to crash-land in the middle of the jungle, leaving him stranded hundreds of miles away from home, struggling for survival alongside First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair. He did want to talk to Zack—however, these were certainly not the circumstances he’d hoped to meet him under.Especially considering the fact that Zack, of all people, ended up being his soulmate.But Zack didn’t have to know that.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 96
Kudos: 250





	1. Descent

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to pick between writing a soulmate AU or a lost-in-the-jungle AU, and decided: why not both?

Cloud nervously tapped his gloved fingers against his knee as he stared out the window of the helicopter. He saw the overwhelmingly green colors of the jungle beneath them as he absentmindedly listened to the loud conversation next to him.

  
The reason he was feeling tense wasn’t because of the mission his troop was going on. It was a simple task, really; they would arrive in a mountain village and slay a dragon that had been destroying buildings and injuring residents.  
  


The reason his hands were sweating in his gloves was the fact that SOLDIER, First Class Zack Fair was sitting _right_ next to him, accompanying the infantrymen on the mission. They were the ones who would provide backup, while Zack would carry out most of the attacks.  
  


Cloud had only seen the young First Class SOLDIER in person when he’d been briefly introduced to the infantrymen when they first joined. He’d only heard rumors about him and how quickly he managed to get into such a high position. He did admit he felt envious of him for making it into Cloud’s dream position so easily, but he felt pleased for him all the same. 

  
After all, it wasn’t Zack’s fault—it was Cloud’s for being too weak—his cold and reserved personality definitely not helping him achieve his goal. Zack was practically his opposite in that sense; he’d heard rumors that the man was outgoing and kind-hearted, and he could definitely already attest to that, despite not speaking a word to him.  
  


Next to him, Zack was chatting up one of his teammates, laughing as they talked about a topic Cloud wasn’t listening to. He felt it was unfair that one of his teammates—who’d picked on him and made his life even harder after his dreams had essentially been broken—got to talk to a SOLDIER he’d admired, but he knew just how unjust the world was. Perhaps he would get the chance to at least say a word to him—that’d be good enough.  
  


He took his gloves off to let his hands breathe a little, looking out the window again and noticing a light trickle of water hitting the glass. He didn’t think much of it, until moments later; the rain kept getting stronger, making the horizon more difficult to make out. A loud crack of thunder stopped the conversation next to him, making him start to worry.  
  


He saw the sharp flash of lightning, before thunder rolled once again, the rain now pouring so hard it was difficult to see a few feet outside the helicopter.  
  


“Hey! Are you losing control?” Zack yelled above the sound of the harsh rain to the pilot, who was looking more than a little worse for wear as he tried stabilizing the helicopter. It wasn’t working; Cloud was feeling the sharp movements as the vehicle wavered in the air. He held onto an iron bar next to his seat as a particularly rough tilt occurred, his gloves dropping to the floor and slipping out of his reach. His heart was beating hard against his chest as he panicked.  
  


“Everyone hold on!!” Zack alerted, holding on for himself as the helicopter went out of control, lightning illuminating the dark interior before another crack of thunder was heard.  
  


Cloud was more than scared, now; was this how he’d be dying? A helicopter crash? He couldn’t even achieve his dream of becoming a SOLDIER; he was so _pathetic_. His teeth gritted as he held onto the bar for his life, the plane tilting completely to the left, pulling his legs out from below him.  
  


The last thing he heard was everyone’s horrified screams—some of which were his own—before his vision blacked out.

—+—

  
  


His eyes twitched as they opened, the glaring sunlight making them close back shut. He groggily brought his hand up to shield his face from the light as his eyes adjusted to their surroundings, seeing the green canopy moving against the wind.  
  


He was experiencing what had to be the worst headache of his life. He flinched as he sat up before leaning against his scraped up left arm. He sat there regaining his composure, before remembering just _why_ he was sitting in the middle of the jungle. He quickly looked around him, looking past the tall trees and foliage, his eyes finally landing on the helicopter, some feet to his right, still releasing smoke.  
  


He tried listening in case any of his teammates were hurt— _or even alive_ —but all he heard was the peaceful, yet gut-wrenching sound of birds chirping, and leaves blowing.  
  


Was he the only one alive? If so, _why him_? Did Zack die, as well? Cloud would feel guilty if the gods decided to let such a talented and strong SOLDIER die, a weak infantryman like him alive in his place.  
  


He was getting too ahead of himself. He shouldn’t make any assumptions; maybe they lived, but decided to leave him behind. Cloud found that believable, and despite feeling hurt, it would make him feel better than if he’d been the only survivor.

  
Before getting up from the wet ground, he rolled his joints and stretched his limbs in case he had any fractured bones. He was lucky; he had stray scratches and aches, and the large scrapes on his arm weren’t bleeding. The back of his head was feeling sore, which he supposed was the source of his painful headache.  
  


He paused in shock, however, when he saw his wrist. More specifically, the _numbers_ on it. He felt his breath catch as he saw them:  
  


_ 00:00:00:01:06.  
  
_

In one minute and six seconds, Cloud would be meeting his soulmate. This meant he wasn’t the only one alive. He sighed in relief, but with a new sense of nervousness in his gut. He wondered who his soulmate would be; he did admit he avoided looking at his soulmark to the best of his ability. The mark had at first brought him comfort and hope that he would eventually meet someone who would love him unconditionally.  
  


As time progressed, however, he lost the sense of comfort he got when he looked at it; after disappointing so many people—including himself—he didn’t want to delude himself further by thinking his soulmate would miraculously be different. Thus, he covered his mark whenever he could, ignoring the nervousness he felt whenever he watched the numbers grow smaller.

  
Now, as the numbers were progressively nearing zero, he couldn’t exactly ignore them. With 50 seconds left, he decided to get off the ground and wipe the dirt off his pants to make himself look at least a bit more presentable.  
  


He felt his hands shake as he slowly approached the remains of the helicopter. There were pieces of the vehicle all around him as he walked, bits of metal clanking under his boots as he got closer. Suddenly, he felt something soft under his boot, jumping when he looked down. He was disturbed to find one of his teammate’s unmoving body. He felt sick to his stomach as he looked away, continuing his walk.  
  


That could’ve easily been him.  
  


He was relieved to find one of his gloves lying on the ground as he paused in front of the remnants of the helicopter. He put it on his right hand—the leather effectively covering his soulmark.  
  


He heard rustling from the other side of the metal; there were grunts as a man moved parts around. His legs froze as he waited with anticipation; _this was it_. His soulmate was a mere few inches away from him, only covered by the leftover wall of a helicopter.  
  


_ 4 seconds left.  
  
_

He wouldn’t admit he still had a small amount of hope in his chest that maybe, just _maybe_ , his soulmate would like him. When he saw the easily recognizable head of spiky, black hair poking from the side of the metal, however—that hope was immediately crushed.  
  


In front of him stood SOLDIER, First Class Zack Fair, a shocked look on his face as he saw Cloud.

  
“Oh—hey there!” Zack ran towards him. “What a relief! I thought I was the only one who survived,” he sighed, before suddenly holding his hand out as a greeting. “Oh, sorry. I should introduce myself; I’m First Class SOLDIER—“

  
“Zack Fair,” Cloud finished, surprising himself at how easily he interrupted the man—no, his soulmate. Off to a great start.  
  


Zack didn’t seem to care, however; it actually appeared to be the contrary. His eyes shined with excitement, “You’ve heard of me?” 

  
Cloud nodded. Who _didn’t_ know him, at this point? “I’m Cloud,” he shook his hand, hoping Zack didn’t notice his trembling. “Cloud Strife. Sir.”  
  


Zack quirked his brow, “Oh—you don’t have to call me that. Just Zack is fine,” he chuckled. Then, his expression turned serious. “Well, Cloud... I have bad news and good news. The bad news is that we’re the only survivors, and I can’t find our PHS devices—though I’m sure there’s no signal here anyway... This means you and I will have to figure out a way out of here by ourselves.”  
  


Cloud looked down; he wasn’t exactly fond of his teammates—a result of them provoking him every chance they got—so he didn’t feel much sorrow at their loss.  
  


Zack was probably upset, however; he _had_ been talking to his teammate just a couple minutes ago, but that man was now dead. If he was affected, he didn’t seem to show it, though. 

  
“The good news is that I managed to find the emergency first aid kit and the emergency landing survival kit in case we need it. Hopefully we don’t.” This didn’t exactly offer Cloud much comfort, considering they were still stranded in the middle of the jungle, but it was better than nothing.  
  


“How much time did we have left? To arrive at our destination?” They had been on their way to a mountain village, so maybe it was nearby.  
  


Zack hummed. “About 2 hours?”  
  


That idea was quickly shut down.  
  


Zack, sensing Cloud’s distress, spoke up. “But don’t worry! I’m sure they’ll try to find us; I’m a good friend of Sephiroth, so I’m sure he’ll send people looking for us!” He waved his hands.  
  


Cloud thought about the fact that if Zack wasn’t with them—if there had only been infantrymen on the helicopter— _nobody_ would go looking for them. There would’ve been virtually no hope of surviving. He quickly shook that thought away. 

  
“I hope so...” he muttered. Zack put his hand on his shoulder as an attempt to provide comfort, unknowingly making Cloud tense up instead.

  
Cloud wasn’t going to lie; he was still nervous at the fact he was stranded in the middle of the jungle, alone with a First Class SOLDIER.  
  


He did want to talk to Zack—someone he’d admired and strived to be like—however, these were certainly not the circumstances he’d hoped to meet him under. Especially considering the fact that Zack, of all people, ended up being his soulmate.  
  


Zack didn’t have to know that, though.  
  


Shinra SOLDIERS sign into the program knowing their Mako enhancements made their timers invisible. Nobody knew why it happened; it was simply a widely known fact amongst the Shinra employees who worked closely with SOLDIERS themselves. Cloud had known about this when he decided to take the exam—hell, he _welcomed_ it; it would’ve eliminated the task of covering his soulmark. He wouldn’t have had to worry about it had he become a SOLDIER.  
  


Now, Cloud could at least use this to his advantage. Instead of disappointing Zack with the knowledge that a weak, unsociable infantryman was his soulmate, he could keep it to himself and forget all about it—for now. He was essentially being selfish by taking advantage of Zack’s own disadvantage—but at least he had control of the situation, and could avoid his feelings getting hurt in this already vulnerable circumstance.  
  


He’d tell him after they escaped—that was a good enough plan. If Zack didn’t like him, he could just walk away instead of being forced to be with Cloud.  
  


“Well, buddy, let’s see if we can find a stream nearby. Let’s not go too far, though; wouldn’t want to miss anyone looking for us.”  
  


Cloud nodded, and they began walking away from the helicopter. The ground was mushy under his boots from the storm, the smell of petrichor strong in the humid air. They moved past plants, avoiding the sharp ones as they looked closely at the ground to make sure they didn’t trip on any logs or sticks.  
  


After a while of walking in silence—safe for the sound of the wilderness as exotic bird calls rang and the wind shook the leaves—Zack broke the silence.  
  


“So, Cloud, where ya from?” he turned to him with a friendly smile.  
  


“Nibelheim. I’d be surprised if you knew about it—it’s a small town.”  
  


Zack gasped at this, “You’re from a small town, too?!”  
  


This, in turn, surprised Cloud. Maybe they _did_ have something in common.  
  


Zack continued after a nod from Cloud. “That’s amazing! I’m from Gongaga, you heard of it?”

  
Cloud shook his head, making Zack pout. It was almost childish, Cloud noted with amusement.  
  


“Well, didn’t expect you to know. I gave up on that a looong time ago,” he gave a hearty chuckle. It made Cloud smile, despite the troubled feeling in his chest. He didn’t know how Zack could feel this calm in their situation, but it gave him some comfort and hope that maybe it wasn’t such a big deal.

  
“Well, Gongaga’s in the jungle, which means I’m pretty familiar with it! Everyone in that town made sure I knew the basics of surviving in case I got lost.” This relaxed Cloud a little; he wasn’t familiar with the jungle at all, so at least _one_ of them knew what they were doing.

  
Zack continued, “I‘ve never gotten lost in the jungle, by the way—well, until now at least.” He gave a cheeky smile, before he staring at him with determination. “First step is to have a plan. Obviously, our plan right now is to stay nearby and hope they come for us, but if they’re not here by—let’s say tomorrow, then we start looking for a stream.”  
  


He put his finger up as if he was quoting someone, “Always look for a stream if you’re lost. It’s your best bet to find civilization, and to know your sense of direction. You know you’re not going in circles if you follow a stream,” he finished with a grin. “That’s what my mother always said.”  
  


Cloud was relieved Zack was this talkative. He didn’t seem to mind Cloud being a more quiet type of person—he probably hadn’t even said more than 20 words since they’d met—which made Cloud more comfortable around the man. 

  
Maybe he’d finally be able to make his first friend since arriving at Midgar. The thought seemed too hopeful, though; Cloud was sure if rescue came, Zack would forget all about him. He’d try to savor all the positive attention he could get for now—he needed it.  
  


“—you know? Huh? You listening?” Zack waved a hand in front of his face, breaking him out of his thoughts.  
  


“Oh—sorry,” he muttered, embarrassed he wasn’t paying attention. This was why he had no friends.  
  


“No big deal! I know I’m not letting you talk, so I’m sorry if I’m being annoying,” he laughed. “And I understand you’re probably worried, but I assure you, we’ll be fine!” He patted his back.

  
Cloud muttered something.  
  


“Huh? Say that again?” Zack asked, leaning his ear towards him. Cloud mentally facepalmed himself for not being used to talking to people like a normal human being. He was glad Zack appeared to have the patience of a saint.  
  


He cleared his throat, “You’re not annoying...”  
  


Zack’s smile turned into a bright grin, “Well I’m glad! Seph always calls me annoying—as a joke, I know, but sometimes I wonder if I really am overbearing,” he chuckled.  
  


“Seph?”  
  


“Oh! Sephiroth, sorry. I’m just used to calling him that,” he rubbed the back of his neck. Cloud recalled Zack saying he was good friends with General Sephiroth, so he understood.  
  


Zack’s mouth made an ‘o’ shape, as if he remembered something. “Almost forgot! Before, I was saying that right now, we’re high up on the cliffs. Which means that if help came, we’d easily hear it.”  
  


Cloud nodded in understanding, appreciating Zack’s reassurances. They seemed to be working; Cloud had stopped shaking a while ago—his headache also gone after he’d met him—and he wasn’t feeling as nervous as before.  
  


As they kept making their way through the muddy terrain—Cloud almost falling one time, before thankfully managing to grip onto a low-hanging branch—beads of sweat had started to form on his skin after walking through the muggy area. Zack had told him to put his scarf over his head to protect himself from the sun, though that only seemed to make the heat worse.  
  


He’d then offered Zack his outer shirt, forgotten on his shoulder after being taken off due to the temperature becoming unbearable to wear two layers of cloth in. Zack accepted, though he seemed to look just fine. Cloud assumed it was because he was used to the jungle weather from his home town—Gongaga, if he recalled correctly.

  
Zack seemed adamant at playing 20 questions with him the whole time. Cloud didn’t mind—at least it kept him distracted from his discomfort.

  
Zack hummed, thinking of yet another question to ask Cloud. “Favorite food?”  
  


“Probably my mother’s cooking.”

  
Zack gave him an excited look. “When we get outta here, you should invite me over! I’d love to eat some good homemade cooking—all I’ve eaten for the past months is takeout and cafeteria food.”  
  


Cloud appreciated Zack’s optimism. He also agreed; he could use a bowl of his mother’s soup right about now.  
  


“Hmm... Ah! What would your friends say about you?”  
  


Cloud looked down in shame. “I... Don’t really have any,” he said in a low voice.

  
Zack heard him nonetheless, frowning at Cloud’s chagrin, before huffing and grinning, giving him another slap on the back. “Well, ya do now! Trust me when I say we’ll be great friends! And, to answer my own question, I say you’re a great, strong man, so keep your head up.” He gave fist pump for good measure.

  
It was so ridiculously charming, it made Cloud chuckle; Zack truly was a kind-hearted man. Maybe he _did_ have a chance in befriending him. He didn’t know what he’d do if Zack wasn’t with him after the crash—he probably would’ve lost his hope a long time ago.  
  


Zack gasped, “Hey! I made you laugh!” he playfully teased. Cloud gave him a light push, making the man burst into laughter.

  
Zack started thinking of other questions. “Any hobbies? My current ones are training and sparring; I don’t have much time for anything else.”  
  


“I also train, but it’s less than I was doing before.”  
  


After a puzzled look from Zack, Cloud elaborated. “Before I failed the SOLDIER exam, I mean.”  
  


Zack gave him a surprised expression. “You want to be part of SOLDIER?”  
  


Cloud nodded. “Been my dream for years.”

  
Zack’s expression was unreadable. “Hmm... I don’t really see the appeal.”  
  


This surprised Cloud. If he expected anyone to encourage him to become a SOLDIER, it would be a SOLDIER himself. Especially if that particular SOLDIER was the energetic Zack Fair.

  
Zack continued, “Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy what I do—you just... Don’t get many breaks. Lots of stuff can go wrong, y’know? Appreciate your time as an infantryman. And also—Oh!”  
  


Zack’s attention was abruptly redirected to something in front of them—what that thing was, Cloud had no idea. Cloud wondered what else Zack was going to say; he’d ask him later when he got the chance.  
  


“Ya hear that?” he asked excitedly.

  
Cloud tried listening, but didn’t hear what Zack seemed to be hearing. He guessed it was due to his SOLDIER enhancements.  
  


After he shook his head, Zack led him to the source of his attention. They arrived at a high cliffside, Zack pointing to a small stream past the leaves of the varying species of plants. Cloud was surprised at Zack’s hearing ability. He was glad they found the stream, despite not being able to reach the inviting water source due to the height of the cliff. Cloud admitted he was parched after walking in the humid heat of the jungle, but he was sure Zack felt the same. They should stick to their plan and wait for rescue before making any detours.  
  


“This place should be good enough to rest for  tonight. Let’s stay on this cliff in case they come to rescue us—if we go down now, hearing them will become difficult.” Cloud doubted anything related to the sense of hearing could be difficult for Zack, but he agreed nonetheless.  
  


The sky was already turning a yellow-orange hue as the sun set in the horizon—the sight blocked off by the overwhelming amount of vegetation. He was surprised the day had passed by so quickly; he owed it to Zack for keeping him distracted throughout most of it, even though they’d probably been walking for what he guessed was about 2 hours.  
  


Zack asked him for help in collecting sticks to make a campfire, and Cloud complied. They set them down in order, Zack opening the helicopter survival kit to grab a match.

  
Cloud then noticed the infantryman helmet next to Zack—how had he not seen that?  
  


“What’s that for?” he motioned towards the helmet sitting next to Zack’s knee.  


“Hm? Oh, that’s in case we need something to boil water with. Let’s hope it works—if we need it, of course.”

  
Cloud was glad Zack thought this far—he would’ve never been _this_ resourceful had he been by himself.

After Zack used up a match to light their campfire, they sat in silence as the sky around them darkened, the wind getting chillier. Cloud sat closer to the fire’s heat.

He slightly hesitated before speaking. “Hey, what were you gonna say before you found the stream?”

Zack turned his attention to him, a pensive look making its way onto his face. “I was telling you to appreciate your time as an infantryman instead of feeling bad about not being a SOLDIER—“   


“Yeah, but after that...”  
  


“...Oh! I remember now; I was gonna say another disadvantage to being part of SOLDIER is not knowing when you’ll meet your soulmate.” 

  
Cloud felt his heart sink to his stomach. _That’s right_ —he’d almost forgotten Zack was his soulmate. He’d been so comfortable and friendly around him, it just slipped from his mind. He regretted bringing it up now.

  
“Oh. I’ve heard about that...”

  
Zack nodded. “I’ve always wanted to meet my soulmate... I would frequently find myself thinking about them—I still do. I’d stare at my timer for a long time, willing it to go down to zero, but you can’t change time,” he reminisced.

  
“Then I had to make a choice between my soulmate and becoming a SOLDIER. I decided to put my trust in my soulmate; trust that they’d tell me when they found me.” Cloud felt guilt gripping at his heart.

  
Zack continued, “Now, the only thing I remember from my timer is that I was supposed to meet my soulmate this year. I might’ve met them already, or I’ll meet them in the near future. I hope it’s not the first one; I put my trust in my soulmate for a reason... I can’t believe I forgot the exact date of the timer,” he looked down with a melancholy sigh.

  
“It’s not your fault. It shows you care... I’m sure your soulmate will tell you when they find you,” Cloud tried comforting him despite knowing the harsh truth.

  
He was still planning to tell Zack after their escape, though he’d make an exception if the situation got serious. After Zack had shown his feelings toward the matter, Cloud would feel terrible if he never got to tell him. However, he still felt like Zack would be disappointed if he knew he was his soulmate; despite being kind and compassionate, it seemed like Zack had thought a lot about meeting him. Maybe Cloud didn’t meet his expectations.

  
Cloud had only just made a friend—he didn’t want to risk ruining his _only_ friendship by running his mouth. He’d tell Zack when he felt it was the right moment, but for now, he’d let himself be a little selfish and relish the man’s enjoyable company for longer.  
  


“Have you found your soulmate?” Zack asked with a curious look.  
  


Cloud gulped. “No. Still have about a year left,” he lied, his heart tightening even further. 

There was no backing out now. He’d tell him later.  
  


Zack almost looked disappointed—Cloud blamed his vision problems on the darkening sky. The fire was quickly becoming their only light source.

  
“Alright... Is this temperature comfortable for you?” Zack changed the subject. Cloud mentally sighed in relief.  
  


He nodded; he was fine with the fire. He didn’t feel too cold, as he’d been walking for hours in the afternoon sun. Zack seemed fine, as well—he _was_ a SOLDIER, after all. He wondered just how cold it’d have to get to make him shiver.  
  


“Then I’ll keep watch for rescue,” Zack laid on his back. 

  
“There’s no need. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight,” he said truthfully. He couldn’t shake the uncomfortable feeling in his chest that something was going to go wrong. 

The helicopter crashed hours ago, yet help was still nowhere in sight. Would help even come at this point?

Zack, seemingly able to read his mind, responded, “Don’t worry, there’s still hope. I’m sure they’ll come for us by tomorrow. If they don’t... We’ll still make it out. Trust me.”

Cloud clinged onto that hope, wishing that by the time he opened his eyes—if he was even able to sleep—help would arrive.


	2. Desperation

Cloud opened his eyes, his neck feeling stiff from lack of elevation. As his vision adjusted to the light, he saw an extinguished fireplace in front of him. Confusion struck him for a moment, before all the memories of the previous day hit him like a truck. He felt his heart sink as he realized he hadn’t been dreaming—he was _actually_ stuck in the jungle with Zack Fair, his _soulmate_. He gulped, before swiftly pulling himself off the floor and brushing an ant off his shirt. He felt grimy and itchy.  
  


“You’re awake,” Zack suddenly appeared in his line of vision, making him jump. 

  
Zack’s eyes widened in amusement. “Sorry! Should’ve warned you,” he grinned apologetically.   
  


Cloud paused and frowned at the situation. Zack seemed to be up for a while, and since he’d let him stay asleep after supposedly keeping watch all night, it could only mean one thing...   
  


He dreaded the answer as he asked, “What about our rescue?”   
  


Zack’s grin faltered, a look of hesitation replacing it. “ _Well_... It didn’t come. Trust me, I kept my ears peeled all night long, but... Nothing.”   
  


Cloud clenched his teeth as the suspicions he’d had since yesterday turned out to be true. They were quite literally in the middle of the jungle, possibly hundreds of miles away from civilization—rescue had been their only hope, but now that was out of the question. How were they possibly going to get out of this situation?   
  


He felt a firm hand on his shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Don’t worry, alright? Like I said, we’ll make it out of here in no time. We just gotta follow the stream.” His eyes sparked with determination.   
  


Cloud deeply appreciated Zack’s positive presence. The only thing keeping him from smashing his head against the ground was the bright man before him—his only source of hope.   
  


Cloud nodded with newfound strength, and Zack helped him stand up. They started picking up their belongings. They’ll be fine; they had both the first aid and emergency survival kit, and they’d already completed the task of finding a stream. They’ll make it home in no time. Cloud lodged the thought deeper into his skull, making sure to take deep breaths to calm his nerves.   
  


As soon as they grabbed everything, Cloud decided to wear the infantryman helmet as sun protection instead of his scarf, which was now being utilized as a makeshift bag for their supplies. They started walking once again.   
  


“Let’s start by making our way off this cliff. We’ll stay close to the edge to make sure we don’t lose sight of the stream. Can’t wait to get my hands on that water!”   
  


Cloud agreed; he was feeling thirstier than ever. He’d just have to be patient.   
  


“This thirst reminds me of the time my home town ran out of clean water! It was very unexpected, but we pulled through. The adults kept scolding me for drinking from puddles; I was trying to imitate the birds!” he laughed.   
  


“ _You_ , pretending to be a bird? It fits—you talk as much as one,” he teased, garnering a “Hey!” from Zack as he ruffled up his hair. It didn’t do much, as his spikes went right back up to their natural position.   
  


“Y’know, I thought you used hair gel at first, but now it’s clear that’s not the case,” he grinned. “Has your hair always been so spiky?”   
  


Cloud nodded. Ever since he was little, kids would refer to him by his pointy hair. He didn’t mind it much; it didn’t compare to being mercilessly picked on like he always had.   
  


Zack put his fingers against his chin, playfully humming in thought. “I’ve decided. Your new name will be Spike!”   
  


Cloud’s brows shot up at the name. “Really.”   
  


Zack grinned, “Yes, really. It fits!” He gave him a thumbs up. “...You’re okay with it, right?”   
  


Cloud chuckled incredulously; Zack, ever the gentleman, even while poking fun at people.   
  


“Yes. But don’t think your hair isn’t also spiky, you hypocrite.”   
  


Zack laughed loudly, “Alright, _Spike_!”   
  


They seemed to be going downhill now, walking on the cliff’s incline, which still stood tall above most of the trees. The more they moved down, the higher the amount of plants and humidity got. At least the sunlight was being blocked by the enormous leaves of the towering trees overlooking the diverse wildlife.   
  


Zack had kept on talking about more of his childhood stories, Cloud joining in whenever possible, before they heard unusual rustling to their right. Zack stopped walking, warily putting his hand on the hilt of the large sword on his back.   
  


As the rustling kept getting closer, he quietly motioned for Cloud to get behind him. Cloud had lost his weapons after the crash, essentially making him powerless against any potential enemies, so he acquiesced.   
  


He felt the air tense up around them with anticipation. His eyes widened as a huge wildcat promptly jumped out from the bushes, pouncing on Zack, who shielded the attack with his sword.   
  


“Cloud, run!” he thrusted his sword towards the cat, hurling it back as he tried slashing its neck. The wild animal dodged the blow with a growl, as it turned its predatory eyes towards Cloud.   
  


Cloud froze on his spot, his heart dropping to his stomach as the feline got ready to charge at him. He backed up once he regained control of himself, about to turn before he realized the grave mistake he’d done.   
  


He stepped onto nothing as his other foot slipped from the cliff with him, his arms hopelessly reaching up in an attempt to hold onto the ledge, which was now quickly drifting away.   
  


_ He was falling from the cliff.   
  
_

“Cloud!!” Zack’s distressed voice sounded further as Cloud felt air blowing hard against his body, before bumping hard onto the sharp protruding edges of the cliff, feeling the air get knocked out of his lungs. He kept falling, chest tightening, as he tried to contort his body so he wouldn’t land against his spine, his eyes shut tight as he braced for impact.   
  


Finally, he landed on his right leg, hearing a sharp crack, before he rolled in hard circles against the rocky ground, coming to an abrupt halt as he bumped hard against a wide tree trunk.   
  


He shakily breathed in, heart beating a mile a minute as it adjusted from the shock, before he felt the agonizing pain radiating from his leg. He let out a pained scream, hissing as his teeth gritted together from the torturous pangs.   
  


He stayed on the damp ground, grimace on his face and arms at his sides, looking up at the light shimmering through the gaps in the foliage, a peaceful sight compared to the not-so-peaceful feeling in his body. He saw squirrels up on the towering tree branches, colorful birds following each other, their once-beautiful singing now _jarring_ as Cloud’s head started to ache. He didn’t know how long he laid there trying to compose himself, quick breaths progressively getting slower, until he finally pushed himself onto his elbows.   
  


He felt sick to his stomach at the sight of his ankle; it was twisted in a disturbing, unnatural direction, a large protruding bump on his skin where his ankle was slanted at an sharp angle.   
  


_Shit_. Of course his situation somehow had to get _even worse_. On top of being lost in the middle of the jungle, he wouldn’t even be capable of _walking_ anymore. The gods were having a field day with him.   
  


He felt a droplet of sweat on his forehead, bringing his hand up to rub it away, startled when he saw his fingers coated in blood instead. He ran the top of his hand across his forehead, wetting it with a deep red color.   
  


He leaned down, slowly setting his head back on the ground. Pain kept coming and going in waves, making him flinch, though he didn’t dare move his leg.   
  


He wondered when Zack would find him— _if_ Zack would find him. They’d been high up on the cliffs, so Cloud wouldn’t be surprised if he had to wait hours for the other to get to him. He wondered if Zack was alright; he _did_ leave him battling an angry wildcat. Cloud assured himself he was fine—he was a SOLDIER, after all, so he basically had superhuman strength. He was sure Zack was regularly forced to fight even bigger, more powerful enemies than basic felines.   
  


He supposed this _was_ technically the quickest way to get down from the cliff. He darkly chuckled at the thought, closing his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the ache in his head, breathing in the mixed smell of sweat, iron, and wet dirt.   
  


His ankle still felt like it was on fire by the time he heard quick footsteps heading his way. By that point, he’d been there for half an hour at most. It was surprising how quickly Zack managed to find him.   
  


“Cloud! I finally found you!” Zack desperately ran towards him, panting hard as he arrived. He rested his hands against his knees as he glanced at his face, his eyes widening.   
  


“You’re bleeding!” he quickly examined Cloud’s head injury with a worried frown. He poked at the sore spot on his temple, making him flinch away from the sensitivity.   
  


Zack muttered an apology before sighing. “Sorry you had to get _this_ hurt...”   
  


“That’s nothing compared to this...” Cloud nodded towards his ankle. The soreness on his head was the least of his concerns.   
  


Zack looked to where he gestured, audibly gasping as he saw the injury. He grimaced as he took a closer look. “Oh, no... That looks so painful. I should’ve done something, maybe if I’d paid more attention—“   
  


“ _Zack_. This was completely my fault. I’m the one who forgot I was standing on a godsdamned _cliff_. We can’t do anything about it now.”   
  


Zack nodded, frown still on his face, before he ran a hand through his hair. “I should’ve brought my materia,” he cursed. “Well... I’ve at least got some good news. After beating the wildcat, I cut off some of its meat. If we can start a fire, it should be a sufficient meal.”   
  


Had Zack mentioned food half an hour ago, Cloud would’ve started drooling. Now, however, he’d lost his appetite from the shock of the fall. He was sure he’d get hungry soon, though—he hadn’t eaten since the day before.   
  


Zack opened the first aid kit wrapped inside the scarf, grabbing a pair of scissors, medical tape, and a cardboard splint. He drew the scissors toward the folded up pant leg on his knee, cutting some of the cloth into a neat rectangle. “Better to use this than waste gauze.”   
  


He put the scissors away and grabbed the splint, turning toward his ankle. He took off his boot, and before starting, he paused. “This is gonna hurt, buddy... But we gotta put it in a splint to make sure it doesn’t worsen.”   
  


Cloud breathed in, closing his eyes. “Do it fast. Please.”   
  


Zack gave a breathy chuckle. “I’ll try.”   
  


He gritted his teeth, holding back a groan as Zack wrapped the splint onto his ankle with the piece of cloth, knuckles turning white as he clinged onto his sides to distract himself from the pain.   
  


“There—all done.”   
  


He let himself relax at the words, releasing the tension from his shoulders with a sigh. Zack sat beside him, which reminded Cloud of the task they were supposed to be doing. “Weren’t we gonna head towards the stream?”   
  


Zack hesitated. “Well... Do you feel strong enough to walk?”   
  


Cloud nodded quickly. He gulped, his throat dry from thirst. He wanted water so badly—he had to try getting up no matter what.   
  


Zack—not fully convinced—stood up, offering his arms as leverage. Cloud gripped onto them as he dragged himself onto his uninjured leg, almost losing balance before he hopped into a proper position next to Zack, wrapping his arm around his shoulder for support.   
  


“Are you gonna leave the boot?”   
  


Cloud gave a nod. He couldn’t find a reason to put his boot back on; it would only weigh his leg down when he had to keep it elevated, in result tiring him out faster.   
  


“Then are we good to go?”   
  


At Cloud’s nod, they began their slow trek towards the direction of the stream. No doubt it was going to take them ten times longer to reach it with Cloud’s inability to walk. Cloud tried not to feel stupid for being too careless; he was already feeling like such a burden.

—+—

By the time they reached the stream, it was already sunset. It was smaller than Cloud thought it would be, but that was to be expected from a stream—it _was_ no river. He sat down by the water, cupping the liquid between his palms as he washed the blood and sweat off his face, being gentle around the wound on his temple.   
  


Meanwhile, Zack was looking for large suitable sticks to make a fire with. He’d already made a small shelter for them; sticks leaning over a large singular stick propped up against a tree, with leaves covering the gaps.   
  


Cloud felt bad he couldn’t be of much help anymore. At least he could provide Zack his company; the man hadn’t stopped voicing anything that came to his mind.   
  


“Don’t drink that water, by the way—I know it might feel tempting, but we gotta boil it first so we don’t get sick. Trust me when I say you _don’t_ wanna make that mistake.”   
  


Cloud inconspicuously spat out the water from his mouth. Thank the gods Zack had spoken up at the right moment—one more second and Cloud would’ve thirstily swallowed it all, essentially risking his health again.   
  


Once the fire was ablaze, Cloud crawled next to it as Zack opened the first aid kit once again. Cloud looked at him questioningly.   
  


“We have to clean your wounds.” He pointed to his own head.   
  


Cloud hesitated. “Fine. But only for the cut on my head; we can’t start wasting too many supplies. Who knows when we’ll need them.”   
  


“Yeah, I know. It’s a pretty bad cut, though. Anywhere else hurting?”   
  


Besides his broken ankle—now sporting a purple-green hue over the bump—still throbbing in pain, only his head was sore. He had gotten small cuts and bruises over his back, arms, and legs due to the fall, but those were manageable in comparison.   
  


After he shook his head, Zack taped a small amount of gauze to the cut on his temple. Then, he grabbed two sticks, placing wildcat meat on each end before hovering them over the flames. Cloud was glad they were able to obtain a meal today; he was feeling fairly hungry.   
  


The meat didn’t taste too bad; it was a bit bland, but _way_ better than he’d thought they could get in the wilderness. His starving stomach could make him swallow anything at this point.   
  


After Zack finished his food, he grabbed the infantryman helmet and filled it with water from the stream, setting it over the fire for it to boil. After he deemed it good enough to drink, he set it down in a small hole he dug up to avoid the water from spilling, and covered it with Cloud’s overshirt to avoid anything from contaminating it.   
  


Zack sighed as he looked up, eyes lighting up as an idea came to his mind. Cloud looked at him quizzically.   
  


“C’mere,” Zack gripped Cloud’s arm and softly dragged him close, before they both lied with their backs on the leaf-covered ground.   
  


Cloud looked to the direction Zack’s eyes were glued to, noticing what he’d meant; the stars were shining brightly against the dark sky, the moon casting a soft glow against the plants.   
  


“Back in Midgar, you can’t really see the stars due to the brightness of the city. In the jungle, though, they always shine vividly. Takes me back,” he smiled.   
  


“Same for my home town. Haven’t seen them like this in a long time.” He remembered his days as a young teen where he would sit by himself on the roof of his house, imagining his own constellations in the night sky.   
  


They laid there for a while in comfortable silence before Cloud’s mind started drifting towards unwelcome thoughts.   
  


The more they’d walked today, the more his worry and doubt had been increasing. Cloud couldn’t stop his doubtful thoughts about their situation. Part of him still wanted to believe he was dreaming, despite the impossibility of the idea.   
  


“Do you think we’ll make it out of here?” he whispered.   
  


Zack turned his attention to him, bright flames lighting up in his eyes. “Of course we will. Trust me, alright? We just gotta have hope. Without hope giving us the motivation to keep going, we won’t get anywhere.”   
  


Cloud didn’t know how Zack managed to sound so sure of himself, but he _was_ right; hope was what drove them forward. Though he’d lost much of it after his unsolicited fall, they had no choice but to keep moving if they wanted to escape.   
  


“Do we have a plan for tomorrow?”   
  


“Yep! Tomorrow we’ll start heading downstream, see if we can find a river.” A river sounded great, though he was disappointed he wouldn’t be able to fully enjoy it with the condition his ankle was in.   
  


As if on cue, Zack spoke up. “How’s your ankle?”   
  


“Never felt better,” Cloud deadpanned.   
  


Zack shot him a sympathetic look. “Hang in there; soon enough, we’ll be in a hospital.”   
  


Whenever that would happen. They could be escaping tomorrow, or months from now if they were even still alive by then.   
  


Zack swatted distractedly at the air. “So many bugs. It’s the fire attracting them.”   
  


The jungle _was_ indeed full of bugs. They’d rustled through plants with huge spiderwebs, swarms of flies over decaying animal carcasses, ant lines on the tree trunks—wherever you looked, you were bound to find insects. Cloud didn’t pay them too much mind unless they bit him— _especially_ while he was trying to sleep, which could get annoying. They were gonna have to get used to it, though.   
  


There were other, _actually_ dangerous animals like the obvious wildcats and venomous snakes to look out for. Monsters could appear as well, so they had to be wary of those, too.   
  


Zack sat up before noticing something on the ground, his brows rising before he chuckled. “Guess what.”   
  


“Huh?” Cloud couldn’t see where Zack was looking.   
  


“We’ve got a new friend!” Zack exclaimed, holding up a large stag beetle.   
  


“What.” Cloud gave him a pointed look, his brows rising in disbelief.   
  


“Oh, c’mon, isn’t he _cute_? Oh yes you are, Robert!”   
  


Cloud snorted. “ _Robert_? That’s an old man name.”   
  


Zack gave him a look of mock offense, turning his head towards the beetle. “Don’t listen to him, Robert! Look, you made him sad!” He pouted, eliciting a chuckle from Cloud.   
  


Zack set the stag beetle— _Robert_ —down on the tree trunk. “If we find him again tomorrow, we’re keeping him,” he grinned. Cloud shook his head in amusement.   
  


After another while of chatting, Zack grabbed the infantryman helmet, uncovering it and holding it out to Cloud. He grabbed it and took large, greedy gulps of the still-warm water, not caring about the temperature after feeling parched during the day due to not drinking water since before the crash. He sighed through his nose in relief, holding himself back from downing the whole thing as he offered it to Zack.   
  


“You can drink it all if you want! I can wait for my own water to boil.”   
  


Cloud shook his head, and Zack gratefully took it. “Thanks.” He then gulped the rest of it down, sighing in satisfaction. “Oh man, we _definitely_ need more water.”   
  


Zack got up once again, filling the helmet with water, boiling it, and leaving it on the ground. With the chilly wind of the night, it would be cool in the morning.   
  


They soon made their way into their makeshift shelter. It was cramped inside, due to them being careful not to bump into the sticks so they wouldn’t be knocked down. Besides that, it was comfortable enough—well, as comfortable as the tough, unforgiving ground of the jungle could get. It at least provided a closed-off space, protecting them from the cold temperature outside, though sometimes the chilly wind would sneak in from the gaps between the leaves.   
  


“Goodnight, Spike,” Zack’s voice sounded louder next to his ear.   
  


“‘Night.”    
  


His exhaustion and fatigue from the events of the day easily knocked him out despite feeling uncomfortable aches throughout his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stag beetles are just the cutest, what can I say


	3. Astray

Cloud woke up with a rumbling stomach. Light shined through the gaps of the shelter’s leaves, lighting up the now-empty spot next to him. He crawled out, his ankle still painfully aching. The bump was now extremely swollen, and there was a large dark purple bruise over the area.   
  


Zack turned towards him as he got out. “Good mornin’, Spike! Look what I got for us.”   
  


Zack held up two sticks with medium-sized fish at the ends, hovering them over the flames as they cooked. Cloud’s mouth watered, his stomach grumbling as he sat down next to Zack and awaited his meal.   
  


“Oh—here.” Zack reached to his left and offered him the infantryman helmet, still full of water.   
  


Cloud gave him a puzzled look. “Weren’t you also thirsty?”   
  


Zack, understanding his confusion, explained. “I already drank last night’s water. Took advantage of the time you were asleep to refill it.”   
  


Cloud nodded, relieved he’d be able to drink a helmet’s worth of water without holding back. He took it and gulped down the refreshing water, stopping halfway. He’d save some for when he finished his food.   
  


“D’you usually get up so early?” Not once had Cloud seen Zack sleep, and they’d been in the jungle for about two nights now.   
  


The amount of time they’d been in the jungle made his heart ache; it was two days too long. He remembered his first day, when he’d believed they’d get rescued; now, he laughed at the naive thought.   
  


“Yeah, I’m used to it at this point. Always gotta get up early for training and missions. I’ve always been a morning person, though, so I don’t mind!” No surprise there; Zack was practically brighter than the morning sun. “How about you?”   
  


“I like sleeping in.”   
  


Zack gave him a teasing smile. “That’s pretty obvious.”   
  


Cloud chuckled. He knew Zack was playing around, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty nonetheless. Zack had been doing most of the work since they’d arrived, and after he broke his ankle, his workload only got doubled. He contemplated voicing his feelings to Zack, but opted not to.   
  


“They’re ready!” Zack singsonged, holding a stick out for Cloud.   
  


Cloud didn’t know how Zack managed to keep feeling so upbeat. Unless it was an act. Zack was a genuine person, though, so he guessed he was probably hiding his own concerns to avoid worrying Cloud further.   
  


Cloud took the stick, blowing on the scorching fish before taking a bite. Pure bliss washed over his face; this had to be the best fish he’d ever tasted in his _life_. He knew it was because of his starvation, so he thanked his brain for letting him enjoy his meal to its fullest potential.   
  


“Is your head feeling better?” Zack spoke, mouth full of fish.   
  


“Yeah. Like I said, it’s nothing compared to my ankle...”   
  


Zack nodded, a sympathetic look making its way onto his face. “It’ll get better soon, Spike.”   
  


They soon finished eating, and Cloud drank the rest of his water. After boiling more water for later use, extinguishing the fire, and picking up their belongings, Zack propped him up with his arm.   
  


Zack dubiously stood with a finger on his chin, deep in thought. “Why do I feel like we’re forgetting something?” he muttered under his breath. Cloud thought through a list of their scarce amount of supplies, but nothing rang a bell.   
  


Zack gasped in realization, leaning Cloud against a tree as he looked around the campfire, seemingly looking for something. He sighed in disappointment, gloomily making his way back to him. Cloud was still extremely confused.   
  


“What’s wrong?”   
  


“Robert’s gone,” he looked down in faux fury. “It’s all your fault for scaring him away!”   
  


Cloud chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. Zack never failed to surprise him; he’d already forgotten all about the stag beetle from last night.   
  


Zack looked up, freezing when he looked to the tree trunk beside Cloud’s head. For a moment, Cloud got scared there might’ve been a dangerous animal behind him, before the thought quickly got crushed by the gleaming grin that made its way onto Zack’s face.   
  


“Robert!” Zack reached past him, putting the beetle on his own shoulder as someone would a parrot. “Guess he does like you! You should try being nicer to him.” He winked.   
  


Cloud felt his face heat up slightly, before leaning his weight against Zack once more, careful not to place his hand on Robert. It might seem ridiculous, but Cloud didn’t mind their new companion. It gave him some semblance of comfort knowing it wasn’t just him and Zack fending off for themselves, even if Robert was just an insect.   
  


They continued their slow walk downstream as he hopped on his left leg, trying to elevate the injured one to the best of his ability. Zack halted after a few minutes, looking at Cloud with an uncertain expression.   
  


“Wouldn’t it be better if I just carried you?”   
  


Cloud looked away. “Maybe, but...” He trailed off. “Wouldn’t it just tire you out faster?”   
  


Zack huffed. “Trust me, I’ve handled worse. And you’ve got a broken ankle, so I don’t like seeing you struggle like that... Plus, we’ll be able to make more progress.”   
  


Cloud couldn’t really argue with that. It was tiring to be jumping on one leg while being mindful of the other’s position. He could use the rest.   
  


He nodded, which prompted Zack to squat down in front of him. He climbed on top of him, careful—once again—of Robert’s location, which was now at the back of Zack’s shirt. Zack lifted his thighs, liberating him from his tired legs.   
  


“There! That’s better, huh?”   
  


“Yeah. Thanks.”   
  


“No prob, Spike. Let’s keep going.”   
  


The sun was as bright as ever, the muggy air making them both sweaty and thirsty; as a result, their water hadn’t lasted long. It was a relief whenever a cool breeze swayed the foliage and refreshed them.   
  


The sun was almost setting by the time they arrived at their discovery; a small cave opening on the bottom of a cliff wall, barely tall enough to fit them both in a sitting position. He supposed it would do for now—a cave made for a sturdier shelter than their previous one.   
  


Zack whistled as they approached it, setting Cloud down by the opening before going inside himself. “If I find something to cover this gap with, we’re set for today!”   
  


He set their bag in the corner, placed Robert on the cave floor, and stood up outside. “Gonna go find some sticks for a fire.”   
  


Cloud nodded. After a while, Zack came back with a bundle of sticks, setting them in the cave and igniting them.   
  


“Stay here while I go get us some food and something to cover the entrance with, alright?”   
  


Cloud nodded; it’s not like he had a choice in going anywhere.   
  


Zack walked away, leaving Cloud alone with his thoughts. That’s when he realized he’d barely been alone since they met, save for when he fell off the cliff; Zack had never left his side until now. It felt strange, not having the man next to him, constantly distracting him with his casual conversations.   
  


Now, there was nothing distracting him. He was all alone.   
  


He shook his head; Zack was gonna come back soon. He just had to stay put—it wasn’t like he was doing any work. That didn’t stop his chest from constricting, didn’t stop him from feeling nervous.   
  


The reality of the situation was beginning to set in; this wasn’t just a part of his imagination—they really _were_ lost deep in the jungle, no way to get help, no way to turn back time. They had to keep moving if they wanted to survive, but even _that_ wasn’t guaranteed. Just how many miles away were they? How deep in this jungle?   
  


Cloud unclenched his now-white knuckles, breathing in and out before looking down. Robert was crawling up his pant leg, his elytra rising, revealing his injured wings. That explained why Robert wasn’t flying away from them.   
  


He chuckled, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. His ankle was still very swollen. He grabbed the first aid kit and grabbed an instant cold pack. Zack had told him to use it whenever his swelling or pain got worse.   
  


He shook it violently, before gently placing it against his ankle. He felt instant relief at the cool desensitizing sensation, disappointed it wouldn’t be permanent. He’d try to appreciate the numbness for now.   
  


As the minutes passed, Cloud felt himself getting more anxious, his fingers starting to shake. What felt like _hours_ passed, and still no sign of Zack. At this point, Cloud was desperately trying to keep himself as calm and collected as possible.   
  


Zack would come back, he was _sure of it_. He was strong and caring. He wouldn’t abandon Cloud—not after all they went through together, right? Not after Cloud was being a burden on him, his slow pace decreasing their chances of survival. Zack would risk himself for Cloud... _Right_?   
  


He clenched his fist on his ice pack, which was now at an ineffective temperature, and threw itagainst the wall, shutting his eyes. What if Zack was in danger? _Yes_ , he was a SOLDIER, but that didn’t mean he was invincible. If something happened to Zack, Cloud would _never_ forgive himself. Especially since he hadn’t even told the man they were soulma—   
  


“Cloud!”   
  


Cloud snapped out of his thoughts, surprised to see Zack’s worried expression close to his face. He paused, letting out a shaky breath of relief.   
  


He felt the hand on his shoulder tighten—when had _that_ gotten there? How didn’t he feel or hear Zack—had he been _that_ out of it?   
  


Zack spoke soft, but firm. “Take a deep breath in, then out... And repeat.”   
  


Cloud did as instructed. He slowly felt his heartbeat relax, and his fingertips mostly stopped shaking.   
  


“You wanna talk about what’s wrong?”   
  


Cloud shook his head; he needed to take a moment to process everything. Zack reluctantly nodded in understanding, sitting down across from him.   
  


They sat in tense silence as Cloud’s nerves calmed down. Zack broke the silence, like usual. “I managed to complete some tasks. I refilled the helmet with water, and—oh! I found these fruits, I’m pretty sure they’re safe to eat!” He held out a batch of orange, round fruits the size of his palm.   
  


“You’re ‘ _pretty sure_ ’?”   
  


Zack bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. “ _Well_ —I’m sure enough, alright? I’ll try it out first, just to be safe.” Cloud’s heart raced at the implications of the last part.   
  


There was another moment of silence. Cloud looked to his right, finding huge leaves on the ground in front of the cave. He guessed they would be used to cover the entrance.   
  


Cloud looked back at Zack, who’d been staring at him with curious eyes before quickly turning back to his task—squeezing one of the fruits in half. He sighed with finality, making Zack turn his full attention towards him. He _had_ to explain himself; he didn’t want Zack to be needlessly worried about him.   
  


“I—I thought you... Left me. I don’t know.” He avoided his gaze.   
  


It was silent for a moment, then, “ _Cloud_...” Zack’s voice sounded pained, making Cloud feel guilty. Zack scooted next to him, fruit forgotten, and placed an arm on his shoulder. “Cloud... Can you look at me?”   
  


He hesitantly met his gaze. Zack had a concerned crease between his brows. “I’m sorry,” Cloud muttered, not knowing why he was apologizing.   
  


Zack gave a desolate sigh. “Look... I’d never abandon you, alright? I promise you that. And I _never_ break my promises. Even if... Even if I had to risk my life for you—I know it sounds strange, since we haven’t even known each other for a week—but I already consider you one of my closest friends.”   
  


It’s true; they were bound to get close due to being together 24/7, nobody else to talk to but each other—as well as going through hardships together, attempting to survive in this godsforsaken jungle.   
  


Zack continued after a breath of silence. “So, after all we’ve gone through... Why did you think I’d leave?”   
  


Cloud waited a moment, formulating his sentence. “I just haven’t been much help. You’ve been doing most of the work, getting us through this, while I can’t even _walk_. I feel like... a burden.”   
  


“Cloud. You will _never_ be a burden to me. You’re the one who fell off a _cliff_ —who got his ankle broken, yet still kept going despite the pain. That right there is strength.”   
  


Cloud clenched his teeth, trying to hide his emotions. Zack had called him strong. After years of being called a weak, good-for-nothing _fool_ , he’d been called strong by the man he already cared about the most.   
  


Zack continued, “Plus, I... Without you, I wouldn’t have made it this far.”   
  


Had Zack _really_ meant that? Cloud stole a glance at Zack’s eyes, and they stared back at him, unrelenting and completely genuine. He felt the same as Cloud; they both relied on each other— _needed_ each other to stay alive. Cloud felt bad for doubting Zack’s sincerity after he’d been nothing but good to him.   
  


He reached his hand up to Zack’s, still on his shoulder, and squeezed it in appreciation. “Thank you... It helps. _Really_. I was just worried—you were gone for hours.”   
  


Zack frowned in confusion, lips twitching in hesitation before speaking. “Cloud... I was only gone for about 20 minutes. 30 at most...”   
  


Cloud felt his heart sink at the words, before he looked outside towards the sky in disbelief. The sun was just now starting to set. He let go of his now-death grip on Zack’s hand. He frowned with worry, about to say something, but Cloud didn’t let him.   
  


“I see. Thanks.” His throat felt dry.   
  


A pause. “We’ll stay in this together. We’ll make it out no matter what. And remember, you can talk to me about your worries anytime.” Zack gave him a determined smile.   
  


Cloud gave a slow nod. “I’m hungry,” he changed the subject. He didn’t want to talk about this issue anymore. The more time passed, the more his brain kept on tormenting him.   
  


Zack’s expression changed to an excited one. “ _Oh!_ Let’s try the fruit!”   
  


He jumped back to his spot, grabbing the fruit and biting a huge chunk out of it. His eyes lit up with enthusiasm as he quickly gulped it down.   
  


“Woah!! You’ve _gotta_ try this! Here!” He passed it down to Cloud, who took a small bite, a satisfied hum escaping his throat. It was sweet and juicy; he hungrily took another bite.   
  


Zack grinned, already taking a bite out of the other half. He talked with his mouth full. “Good, huh? Reminds me of mango pie, yum!”   
  


“Never had it.” Nibelheim didn’t have any mangoes, and he was sure he hadn’t tried the dessert after arriving at Midgar.   
  


Zack paused, shock evident in his eyes. “ _What?!_ You _haven’t_ had mango pie? It’s heavenly—as soon as we get out of here, I’m buying us a celebratory mango pie! _That’s_ a promise.”   
  


Cloud chuckled. “Alright. Better keep your promise, then.”   
  


Zack smirked. “Like I said, I _always_ keep my promises.”   
  


They continued eating—Zack giving the remaining peels of the fruits to Robert—before it was almost nighttime. Zack set the enormous leaves onto the exterior wall of the cave, hammering the spare screws from the infantryman helmet with his sword handle to keep them in place. Cloud was once again impressed by Zack’s quick thinking in this sort of situation.   
  


They had a satisfactory leaf curtain by the time Zack finished, arms akimbo as he looked at his work with satisfaction. The fire inside the cave provided warmth, and the leaves kept it in, creating a comfortable temperature in the small cave.   
  


“Sweet dreams.” Zack warmly smiled as he got ready to sleep.   
  


“Goodnight.” Cloud smiled back; Zack’s joy was contagious.    
  


He shut his eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep, thoughts calmer after Zack’s effective consolation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While zack and cloud are struggling for survival, robert’s just. Sitting there. Just eatin some fruits, living his simple life :,) amazing


	4. Breathless

Cloud woke up to Zack eating fruits, silently looking outside the cave entrance; the leaf curtain was taken down. He found it harder to sit up with every passing day, a result of not eating properly. His stomach was aching, and he felt it rumble as Zack noticed him.   
  


“Good mornin’, sunshine,” he grinned. Cloud felt his face burn up, making Zack joyfully laugh.   
  


“Good morning.”   
  


“Eat some.” He held out a fruit to Cloud, who took it gratefully. He finished it in seconds.   
  


“Hungry, huh?” Zack sighed. “Today’s task is to hunt for some more food. We’ll try fishing. Let’s see if we get lucky and get some more wildcat meat.” If they came across another wildcat, Cloud wouldn’t exactly call that _lucky_ , considering what happened last time.   
  


After eating another fruit, he saved some for later in their scarf bag and picked up Robert—who’d been munching on the fruit peels—before they left the cave. Cloud would’ve liked to stay there, but he knew they had to keep moving if they wanted to have a chance at escaping.   
  


As they continued to follow the stream, wind shook the trees, making leaves soar through the air and occasionally bump into them. After a while, Zack halted, frown on his face. Cloud looked at him questioningly.   
  


Zack took in a deep breath, before turning to Cloud with a perturbed expression. “This smell... There’s a storm coming.”   
  


Cloud snorted. “ _What?_ Are you some kind of scent seer?”   
  


Zack chuckled and shook his head, before a serious expression replaced it. “It’s not just that—look around. The wind’s been getting even stronger. The most important thing, though, is the animals. They’re nowhere in sight.”   
  


Cloud looked around; Zack was right. There were no more birds chirping, no squirrels jumping on the trees—no animals were in sight. An eerie silence washed over the jungle, the strong wind the only audible noise.   
  


How oblivious had he been? Cloud was glad Zack was observant, otherwise they’d be screwed.   
  


“We need to find shelter— _no_ , we don’t have time, we need to _make_ one. Let’s go.” Zack laid him against a tree, and hesitated before setting Robert down on a tall branch.   
  


“Goodbye, buddy...”   
  


“You’re leaving him?”   
  


“Yeah. Can’t risk putting him in danger. I’m sure he knows how to deal with storms better than we do. He was a good beetle...” He dejectedly sighed as Robert started climbing away, before hurriedly starting to look for sticks.   
  


“After experiencing lots of storms in Gongaga, you gain some sort of intuition for them. With this much silence, I can tell it’s gonna be a big one...” Zack started digging a hole next to the tree.   
  


Cloud was worried; the last storm had been large enough to crash their helicopter. He couldn’t imagine dealing with it outside in the actual jungle, sticks being the only thing between them and danger.   
  


It had already started to lightly rain as Zack rapidly set the sticks against the dirt and put the leaves in place. They went inside the shelter, huddling close as the rain got heavier.   
  


“Are you sure this shelter is sturdy enough?”   
  


Zack hesitated. “I _hope_ so...” That didn’t give Cloud much comfort.   
  


The rain managed to get even stronger, water leaking through the gaps in the leaves. The wind was vigorous against the trees, which were now tilting, almost on the verge of collapsing. A loud crack of thunder sounded in the distance. The wind blew the shelter leaves away, leaving them completely exposed to the downpour.   
  


“Ah, shit.” Zack hissed, putting more dirt behind the sticks, which the wind threatened to blow away. This was the first time Cloud had seen Zack _this_ distressed.   
  


After Zack did all he could, he helped Cloud hold up his knee; the shelter was too small to fully stretch his leg, and his foot couldn’t touch the ground without blasting with pain. “I hope this ends soon,” Zack yelled over the loud rain, which by now completely soaked them.   
  


The aggressive wind ultimately blew the shelter sticks away, a ray of lightning striking the tree in front of them and breaking it in half. The broken tree toppled towards them; Cloud froze.   
  


“ _Cloud!!_ ” Zack screamed, pulling Cloud away at the last second, though not fully; the tree fell _precisely_ on his swollen, aching broken ankle. Cloud screamed in agony, teeth gritting as he squeezed Zack’s arm, nails digging deep into his skin.   
  


It hurt so bad, Cloud almost blacked out; he almost wished he did, just so he didn’t feel the _torturous_ pain of his ankle being crushed. He barely heard Zack scream next to him in panic as he writhed in pain, taking Cloud’s arm off him to push the tree off his leg.   
  


“Don’t worry, Cloud! Oh, _Gods_ —I’m _so_ sorry! I’ll get it off!!”   
  


Why was he apologizing? Not getting him out on time? If Zack didn’t pull him out, Cloud would’ve stupidly sat there before getting fully crushed by the tree.   
  


He vaguely saw Zack’s face turn pale after removing the tree. “ _Gods_ , Cloud... I’ll carry you.” He had to focus to hear his voice over the heavy rain.   
  


Zack picked him up bridal style, movement against his ankle making him groan in agony. He tightly held onto him. Zack looked so distraught, it would’ve made his heart ache if his ankle wasn’t already taking his pain scale over the limit.   
  


There was another loud crack of thunder near them. “We have to go—it’s too dangerous! Let’s see if we can find another cave near a cliff!”   
  


Zack started sprinting, maneuvering through the trees, careful not to bump anything into Cloud’s ankle. The rain made the ground slippery, so Zack stumbled a couple times, thankfully managing not to fall. He got slower the heavier the rain got; they could barely see ahead of them.   
  


Lightning struck behind them again, and Zack looked back momentarily. The distraction caused him to trip against a root, and he crashed onto the ground, letting go of his hold on Cloud as they slipped down a ledge. “Shit!” Zack yelled, desperately attempting to grab onto the rocks, but they were too slippery; he fell off the edge, yelling something out but Cloud couldn’t hear him over the sound of the loud rain and his own panic.   
  


“ _Zack!!_ ” His heart was beating intensely against his ribcage as he tried to grab onto the ledge he was now hanging from with all the strength he could muster, but his arms were too weak, and soon enough he was also falling down.   
  


Once again, he felt the strong wind against his body. This time, he could make out a body of water under him as he inhaled a quick breath and braced himself for impact. He plunged into the freezing cold water, shocked at the sudden change of temperature.   
  


He sank down, frantically trying to hold his breath as he flailed his arms to try to propel himself upwards. He couldn’t use his legs—his ankle already hurt _so_ _much_ after its harsh contact against the water.   
  


The more he held his breath, however, the more desperate he got. He didn’t care about the pain anymore, he needed to _breathe_ —he thrashed his arms and legs, _anything_ to swim up, to no avail.   
  


_No_ , he couldn’t tire himself out. He needed to hold his breath no matter what; he slowly let out minuscule amounts of air to bide time as he tried reaching around him for a wall— _anything_ —but there was nothing.   
  


He couldn’t hold it anymore; he gasped, water pouring down his throat, making his lungs burn as they filled with water. He couldn’t stop himself from taking in another breath—mindlessly hoping the next one would have oxygen, but nothing was working.   
  


He gripped at his throat, hands tightening around it to stop himself from taking in breaths. Was _this_ how he was going to die? Drowning in the jungle, cold and alone? What about Zack? He’d fallen down, too...   
  


He eventually gave out, lungs taking in a deep breath. As he inhaled more water, he felt oddly calm, all his worries slowly melting—it was... _Peaceful_.   
  


He saw spots in his vision as it got darker, vacantly feeling a grip on his shirt before he blacked out.

—+—

Cloud vaguely felt his lips being pressed and chest being compressed before his body jolted to the right. He aggressively vomited excessive amounts of water for what felt like _forever_ , before falling into a coughing fit. He felt his body shake, teeth clattering; he was _freezing_.   
  


“ _Cloud!!_ Oh, _Gods_ —Cloud!” Zack wrapped his trembling arms around Cloud in a tight embrace. He breathed in a shaky breath. “Cloud... I’m _so_ sorry. _Gods, you_ —you were so, _so close_ —I thought I lost you! If I’d found you seconds later, you...” He trailed off, letting go of Cloud.   
  


Zack had tears threatening to spill out of his eyes; Cloud froze. Were those because of _him_? Was Zack _this_ distressed over almost losing him?   
  


“Zack—“ Another coughing fit interrupted him, water still leaking out of his burning throat. His lungs hurt when he breathed.   
  


Zack put his hands on Cloud’s face. “Oh, _Cloud_... I saw you fall! I tried _so hard_ to look for you, but I couldn’t find you—the rain was too heavy to see. When I saw you like that, _Gods_...!” He clenched his teeth. “This is all my fault for getting distracted—I’m so sorry. I should’ve paid more attention—you were already dealing with so much _pain_ —“   
  


“Zack!” His voice was raspy, but it didn’t stop him. “You... _Saved my life_. Give yourself more credit, please! I appreciate—“ He coughed. “I appreciate the fact you even looked for me.”   
  


“ _Of course_ I did! How could I possibly _not_? Gods, Cloud! If I lost you, I would _never_ forgive myself!” Zack hugged him again, tucking his face into the crook of Cloud’s neck with a shaky sigh.   
  


“ _Thank you_ , Zack... It really means a lot...” His voice wavered. He felt his own eyes water as he slowly wrapped his arms around Zack, grasping at his cold, wet shirt. It was still raining, though it was significantly lighter than it’d been before.   
  


_He was alive._ Zack had saved his life. He felt _horrible_ ; his ankle was still painfully aching, lungs burning, raw emotions overwhelming him because he actually almost _died_ —   
  


But this terrible feeling told him he was alive. And that was enough for him. Zack’s relieved embrace, his warmth slightly soothing the piercing chills all over his body— _it was enough.  
  
_

Zack shuffled out of his embrace, exhausted smile on his face. “Let’s keep trying to find shelter. The rain will only make you colder.”   
  


Cloud nodded. Zack squatted and offered his back to him; Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack’s neck as he hoisted his legs up.   
  


Despite the sharp shakes of his body, Cloud felt his eyes drooping. The whole ordeal reasonably made him exhausted. He leaned his head against the back of Zack’s.   
  


“Hm? You tired, Spike? _Sleep_ —you need it... I’ll wake you if I find anything.”   
  


Cloud mumbled incoherently, before he drifted off into darkness.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least robert can now return to his beetle family


	5. Solace

  
“-oud... _Cloud!_ ”   
  


Cloud slowly opened his eyes, shutting them when rain started dripping below his brows.   
  


“Hm?” he groggily mumbled.   
  


“Look!” Zack sounded flabbergasted.   
  


Cloud lifted his head up, eyes widening when he saw it.   
  


Igniting their hope like a beacon of light, a small, wooden shack sat in front of them. It had gaps in the walls, and looked as if it would collapse if someone so much as breathed on it, but it was good enough.   
  


The door creaked as it opened; inside, there was barely enough room to fit them both. There was a small, dusty bed against the wall, a bedside table with an old lantern, and a small chair in the corner.   
  


“ _Gods_ , Cloud! This could mean a lot of things—if there’s a shack here, that must mean there’s people nearby!”   
  


Zack was right; _why else_ would there be a shack in the middle of the jungle? Now their only problem would be trying to figure out which direction people could be in.   
  


Zack gently set Cloud on the bed. He was still shivering—only just getting out of the rain—but he also felt hot at the same time. His eyes felt heavy; he needed to rest.   
  


“You should take your shirt off, at least. It’ll help warm you up.” Zack took off his own shirt, opened the door, and squeezed the water out before setting it on the back of the chair.   
  


Cloud nodded. His clothes were cold and wet against his skin; he needed to take them off. But he felt so _tired_ , it really didn’t matter to him anymore. He started leaning back, before Zack grabbed his arm with a worried frown.   
  


“I’ll remove it for you, if you don’t mind...”   
  


Cloud nodded, his mind hazy. Zack started peeling off his shirt, making his body shudder. He squeezed out the water, before going back and doing the same to his glove.   
  


“Huh? Didn’t you...” Zack trailed off.   
  


_ Wait...   
  
_

Cloud froze, face turning pale as the fog in his mind abruptly cleared. He opened his eyes, meeting Zack’s equally shocked expression at the sight of his soulmark.   
  


Cloud messed up. Now Zack knew he’d been blatantly lying to him— _well_ , he was going to find out anyway, but Cloud didn’t want it to happen like _this_.   
  


“ _Ah_... You met them already, huh?” For a moment, Cloud thought he looked upset. “It’s fine if you didn’t want to talk about it, Cloud... I would’ve understood.” Zack averted his gaze with pursed lips, letting go of his hand.   
  


Cloud’s already battered heart started tightening again. He couldn’t take it—first, he almost lost his life, and now _this_? How much longer were the gods going to torment him?   
  


He looked down at the zeros, realizing it was the first time he’d looked at his mark after meeting Zack. It felt strange to see the number at a standstill after spending his whole life looking at the numbers count down. Cloud clenched his teeth, grabbing onto Zack’s arm and pulling him back as he turned away.   
  


“ _Zack_... I-I’m sorry, alright?” His voice shook as he tried thinking about what to say. He decided to damn it all and just _tell him_. He didn’t _care_ anymore—he couldn’t possibly feel any worse than he felt right now after all he’d gone through. He’d already been so close to never being able to tell Zack, he was lucky he was even _alive_ —what if next time, he didn’t get as lucky?   
  


Cloud ignored his mind yelling at him, ignored his heart constricting painfully as he regained his breath. _He had to tell him._

  
“It’s... _You!_ You’re my soulmate, alright? _I_ —Sorry if—“ He paused when he looked up at Zack’s astounded expression.   
  


Suddenly, he felt all the air leave his lungs as Zack tightly squeezed him. “Are you _serious_ , Cloud? _Gods!_ Why didn’t you tell me any sooner?”   
  


Cloud was speechless. Zack pulled back with a bright grin. He looked so different compared to their first meeting; now, he was sporting tired eyes, scratches on his face, and sweat and dirt completely covered him—but that grin was still as luminous as ever.   
  


“I... Thought you’d be disappointed, at first,” he started as he regained his speech. “We didn’t know each other as well as we do now... After disappointing so many people in my life, I thought you’d be the same. I’m sorry for taking advantage of you, Zack...” He trailed off. “I was being selfish. I hid this important information from you because I wanted to believe someone really _cared_ about me—I wanted to believe you’d be different... I wanted someone who didn’t see me as a failure,” he whispered the last part.   
  


He looked down in shame, before Zack grabbed his chin and tilted his head back up. He looked into those Mako blue eyes. “ _Cloud_. You’ve clearly gone through so much... Especially here in the jungle. How could I blame you for trying to protect yourself? Even in this situation, finding my soulmate wasn’t in my mind as much as trying to get us to safety... I just hope you understand that _not once_ have I thought of you as a failure. To me, you’ve always been strong and stubborn, _especially_ against death.” He smiled, eyes ablaze.   
  


Cloud squeezed Zack’s hand, now on his cheek, before hugging him again. “I forgive you,” Zack whispered, warm breath against Cloud’s shoulder, making him shiver.   
  


Zack forgave him.   
  


Cloud felt a heavy weight disappear from his chest—like he could fully breathe again. _Zack actually forgave him_.  


  
All of it was worth it. All the time he’d spent looking at his timer in hope, doubt, shame, anger—it was all _worth it_. If he’d become part of  SOLDIER, he would’ve never known the beautiful, glowing man in front of him was his soulmate. For the first time, Cloud saw his weakness as a good thing.   
  


If someone had asked him to pick between being a SOLDIER or Zack, he would always pick Zack in a heartbeat, a thousand times over.   
  


“You’re the best soulmate I could’ve asked for, Spike.” Zack grinned against his shoulder, and Cloud felt like he’d melt into the floorboards right then and there.   
  


“Same goes for you... _Thank you_. For everything. I haven’t said it enough, but I really mean it.”   
  


“You don’t have to say anything; I already know. We both need each other... We’ll get out of here together—I’ll _make sure_ we do.”   
  


Cloud hoped they did.   
  


“We’ll eat that mango pie no matter what,” Zack smiled, and Cloud gave a breathy chuckle. He was feeling his tiredness coming back. “Let’s lay down and warm up. This blanket should be good enough.” Cloud laid against the wall to give Zack space to lay on as Zack grabbed a rough blanket from the foot of the bed. He scooted next to Cloud, wrapping his arms around him with a smile.   
  


Cloud felt his heartbeat speed up as he hugged him back, basking in the warmth provided by the other’s body as well as the comfort of sleeping on something other than the jagged ground.   
  


He didn’t know how his relationship with Zack would progress. Most soulmates ended up being in romantic relationships, but there was also a small amount of platonic ones. Cloud would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want to be even closer to Zack, but he was already pushing his luck. He’s glad Zack was his friend in the first place.   
  


But he wasn’t going to worry about that now. There are bigger concerns like actually keeping themselves alive as they try to find their way out of the jungle.   
  


For now, he just sighed in content as Zack ran his hands through his hair, darkness looming over him. For a second, it was like all the pain had left his body.

—+—

Cloud was surrounded by darkness, his lungs burning as he gasped for air. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, couldn’t feel. He was terrified. He grasped at his throat, wheezing as he suffocated, before feeling nothing at all.   
  


Suddenly, he saw light coming from above. He looked up, eyes widening as he saw his own body, pale and unmoving, slowly sinking.   
  


He gasped, jumping into a sitting position on the bed, heart going a mile a minute. He sighed in relief and took in deep, shaky breaths of air.   
  


_ Just a dream...   
  
_

He looked next to him and noticed the empty spot on the mattress before the door opened. Zack walked in, coming to a halt as he spotted Cloud.   
  


“Oh! You’re awake,” he spoke in a hushed tone. “You should go back to sleep. You need the rest.”   
  


“You too,” Cloud mumbled. Zack looked even more tired after their short nap, eye bags starting to form under his eyes.   
  


Zack shook his head. “I’ve gotta get us something to eat, Cloud... We’ve barely eaten anything today, and our fruits got lost during the storm.”   
  


Cloud hesitantly nodded in agreement. His stomach had never felt so empty. The more time passed, the more it kept aching and rumbling with starvation.   
  


“Hold on, let me hang your shirt outside so it could dry up.” Zack grabbed the shirt from the chair and left.   
  


He propped himself up against his elbows, barely having enough energy to do so. He’d never felt this _weak_ before; he had goosebumps all over his shivering skin despite the sweat on his forehead, and his ankle was aching more than ever, courtesy of the tree that crushed it hours earlier.   
  


_That’s right_ ; he hadn’t looked at his ankle yet. He drew a breath before he moved the blanket off his leg, feeling his heart sink at the sight before him. His bone was sticking out of his swollen, bloody skin; around it, the purple bruise went further toward his foot. That explained the excessive amounts of pain. He felt nauseous as he looked away.   
  


Zack walked inside, grimacing when he noticed his ankle. “That reminds me... We’ve gotta do something about that.”   
  


Cloud laid back down as Zack grabbed the first aid kit they miraculously didn’t lose. He dragged the seat next to the bed, planting himself on it as he took a closer look at the wound.   
  


Zack sighed. “We can’t exactly set it since the bone’s poking out. It would do more harm than good. I’ll try wrapping it up as gently as possible, okay?”   
  


“Just do it quickly, please.” He laid his arm on his forehead as he braced himself. It didn’t matter how gentle Zack would be—this would hurt no matter what; _his godsdamned bone was sticking out_.   
  


After a few agonizing moments, Zack was finished. It wasn’t exactly the smoothest bandaging, mostly due to the fact that _his ankle was practically_ _deformed_.   
  


“There. Is it feeling better?”   
  


“Can’t exactly say it is...”   
  


Zack gave him a concerned look. “Soon enough, we’ll find help. For now, I’ll go look for some food, alright?”   
  


Cloud nodded. He’d be left alone again, but this time he was sure Zack wasn’t going to leave him. That wouldn’t stop him from worrying about the other’s safety, though. It’s not like he was capable of saving Zack from a dangerous situation in his state, but it would still bring him comfort to know if he was safe.   
  


Zack stood up, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. “I’ll come back. I _promise_ ,” he gave him a reassuring smile before walking away, closing the door behind him.   
  


The darkness made Cloud’s eyes feel heavier over time, accentuating his tiredness. Maybe he _did_ need more rest. It would do him good to sleep; it’d stop his mind from drifting towards unnecessary thoughts.   
  


Soon, Zack would be back with their food, and they’d eat it like every other time. Cloud was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that bed must’ve felt so comfortable


	6. Halt

Sunlight shined through an aperture in the wall, bright against his eyelids, stirring Cloud from his slumber. He sat up and looked around, frowning at Zack’s absence. How long had he been out?   
  


He leaned against the wall as he stood on his uninjured leg, head spinning before his vision righted itself. He opened the door, surprised to find the sun close to setting. This could only mean one thing: Zack had been gone for hours. They’d left in the morning, and the storm hadn’t lasted _that_ long.   
  


He fruitlessly tried to shake away the pit in his stomach, biting his lip anxiously. He was sure Zack was fine—he was a First Class SOLDIER, he’d dealt with many things.   
  


He used the shack as support as he tried to find a stick long and sturdy enough to support himself with. After grabbing one, he used it to walk towards his now-dry shirt, grabbing it from its spot on a tree branch and putting it on, shivering at the warmth.   
  


He awkwardly stood there, before yelling “Zack?!”   
  


No response. Maybe he was far away. Or maybe... _No_ —he wasn’t going to let his brain get the better of him like it did last time.   
  


He decided to walk further by the front of the shack, just to make sure Zack wasn’t around. He called for him various times, circling around the area but the only sounds he heard was the crunching of the leaves under his boot and the branches swaying. Until—   
  


“Clou—”   
  


The voice sounded far away, but he heard it perfectly over the the strong wind. He started walking faster—as fast as a leg and a stick could get—and called out “Zack!”   
  


“Cloud?” The voice sounded closer—to his right. Cloud desperately moved towards the direction of the voice, pushing some leaves out of his way. His eyes widened at the sight before him.   
  


In front of him stood Zack leaning his weight against his sword, holding his bundled up shirt against a huge, bleeding gash across his abdomen. He had scratches over his chest and arms and a big scrape on his cheek, but those frankly didn’t compare to the deep, obvious one on his stomach.   
  


“ _Zack!!_ Gods—what happened?!” He desperately stumbled towards Zack and wrapped the other’s arm around his shoulder to provide him with support.   
  


Zack seemed to be out of breath, taking breaks to gasp between words. “Made a mistake... Came across a monster. It was pretty powerful... As you can see,” he chuckled before immediately flinching in pain.   
  


Cloud clenched his teeth; _this_ was what he’d worried about the most—Zack getting severely hurt, and him not being able to do a _single thing_ about it. Now he knew how Zack had felt after he fell off a cliff—after he almost drowned. It was a horrible feeling.   
  


“The shack’s nearby! We have our first aid kit there—I’ll patch you up.” His voice trembled with panic.   
  


What were they supposed to do now? Cloud was already so weak, barely able to even walk. He didn’t know how he’d even made it this far—pure tenacity, really. Now Zack, the healthiest out of them both, was gravely injured.   
  


Cloud hoped it was true—that the shack really meant they were close to people. That there was a town nearby they would quickly come across and get help in. Otherwise, there was no hope for them.   
  


Cloud stumbled as he dragged Zack with him. Zack frowned, “ _Spike_. You don’t have to. I don’t even know... How you managed to find me... In the state you’re in.”   
  


“Doesn’t matter. Just gotta get you back on that bed...” Cloud felt dizzy for a moment, before stabilizing himself and continuing.   
  


“It hurts to breathe. I’m pretty sure I have... A broken rib.”   
  


Cloud gasped. _Great_. Now both of them had broken bones. How were they even alive at this point?   
  


Zack continued, “I’m sure that by tomorrow... It’ll feel a tiny bit better... Enough for me to properly walk. Mako enhancements and all.”   
  


Cloud had almost forgotten. Zack is enhanced, so it would make sense if his body healed faster compared to that of a normal human being. He was sure it didn’t mean he’d feel any less pain from it, though; Zack currently looked like he wanted to crumble up into a ball, his teeth gritting in pain.   
  


“ _Oh_ , yeah... I got us some... Meat from the monster... After I beat it.”   
  


Only Zack Fair would manage to beat a powerful monster with a _godsdamned broken rib.  
  
_

Cloud nodded, “I’ll cook it for us. I’ll use those sticks you set up in front of the shack.” Cloud didn’t know how much longer the energy to even stand up would last, but he’d use it to its fullest potential to help out Zack for once.   
  


The long walk back to the shack was arduous; they had to take regular short stops despite it not being more than a few meters away. The sun was setting when they arrived, Cloud opening the door and setting Zack down on the bed before throwing himself on the chair.   
  


Cloud gasped for air, Zack attempting to do the same but flinching. “This sucks,” he frowned, before lying on the bed with a groan.   
  


Cloud reached for the first aid kit on the bedside table and opened it, examining the contents inside. He grabbed the materials he thought would be good enough before turning to Zack.   
  


“Do you think it stopped bleeding?”   
  


“Let’s find out.” Zack took the shirt off the wound, attempting to lean up to take a look before hissing in pain and falling back.   
  


Cloud shot him a sympathetic look before inspecting the cut. It didn’t seem to be bleeding much anymore, so he grabbed some nonalcoholic wipes and gently cleaned around it. After he finished, he grabbed a large roll of gauze to cover the wound.   
  


“Gonna need you to sit up for this one... I’ll help you.” Cloud got off the chair, leaning his knee against it for support, before he offered his hand to Zack.   
  


Zack sighed and hesitantly grabbed his hand, howling in pain as he sat up.   
  


“Sorry,” Cloud mumbled, knowing it wasn’t actually his fault. He wrapped the gauze around Zack’s abdomen and taped it closed. “There,” he sighed. It wasn’t as tight as he would’ve liked, but it was the best he could do.   
  


“Thank you, Spike...” Zack ruffled his hair with a tired smile before he lied back down.   
  


“I’ll go cook the meat,” Cloud mumbled before going outside. He grabbed his support stick, noticing the red-stained scarf on the floor next to Zack’s sword. He supposed that’s where the meat was.   
  


It took him a while, but he eventually got the fire going. While the meat cooked, he felt his rush of energy wearing off, tiredness coming back tenfold as he shivered in the dark night.   
  


He wiped his sweaty forehead, quickly realizing he had a fever—had one all day long, now that he thought about it. He’d been too preoccupied to notice. Despite his starving stomach, his appetite didn’t feel roused at the smell of the meat. He’d worry about that later; for now, he had to provide Zack with food.   
  


He grabbed the sticks and made his way inside. He was surprised to find Zack asleep, chest rising and falling in quick, irregular breaths. This was the first time he’d seen Zack sleep after all their time together.   
  


He sat on the chair and stared for a while, not wanting to wake him up after such a difficult day. He looked so peaceful, like he was napping after a normal day not spent in pain and suffering—it made Cloud feel warm.   
  


Maybe he’d pleasantly wake up to this one morning, if they managed to escape. The thought made his heartbeat flutter, despite knowing it was too optimistic.   
  


“Zack,” Cloud cooed. He couldn’t wait any longer; they had to eat as soon as possible if they wanted to be healthy enough to keep going.   
  


Zack’s eyes opened swiftly, attention falling towards the meat. His brows rose in excitement, sitting up with the help of Cloud before they started eating.   
  


“This tastes so good,” Zack hummed. “Thanks for cookin’ it.”   
  


Cloud nodded in acknowledgment. He wasn’t going to lie, it tasted alright, but he didn’t feel the desire to eat it. This concerned him, as he hadn’t eaten properly in a long time, so he should’ve been ravaging the meat in front of him. Instead, he took small bites, slowly chewing them; he _had_ to make himself eat it—his body needed the nourishment.   
  


The other had already finished his own food when it came—a nauseous feeling in his stomach. His eyes widened in realization, before he planted his hand on his mouth and jumped off the chair, urgently pushing the door open. “Cloud?” he vaguely heard before the contents of his stomach started pouring out. He started to shake as he retched, his stomach having nothing else to offer, before leaning against the wall in exhaustion.   
  


“ _Cloud!_ Are you alright?” Zack slowly slipped out of the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.   
  


“What d’ya _think_?” he rasped, eyes shutting as his body swayed. Zack held him up and lead him towards the bed.   
  


Zack grimaced, “Stupid question, I know...” His brows furrowed and he placed the back of his hand on Cloud’s forehead.   
  


“ _Oh_ , shit... You have a fever,” Zack sighed. “It’s too dark outside to find water to cool you down with. We’ll have to deal with that tomorrow...”   
  


Cloud had already been dealing with this fever for hours, so he didn’t feel _too_ worried. Zack held up the stick he’d abandoned with his last bit of remaining meat.   
  


“Do you think you can finish this?”   
  


Cloud gulped and nodded. He’d essentially thrown up the last remaining amount of food his body could rely on. He had to force something into his stomach, no matter what.   
  


He ate the meat at a slow pace as Zack lied back down on the bed. When he finished, he situated himself next to him and covered himself with the blanket.   
  


Zack then took the blanket off his torso. “Sorry, Spike. You’ve gotta let your body cool down from that fever.”   
  


Cloud slowly nodded in understanding. Sleeping was going to suck tonight; he still felt chilly, and his body kept shuddering.   
  


He heard Zack’s face turn toward him. “We’ll keep going tomorrow, alright? I’ll ignore this pain and... Get us both to safety. We’ve gotta be close to freedom. I just _know_ it...”   
  


Cloud didn’t know how much longer he’d believe in those words, but he’d try to grasp onto that hope as long as he possibly could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Zack can’t even breathe properly yet he still isn’t giving up. Nothing can make that man lose his hope


	7. Lifeline

Cloud barely slept during the night. He’d felt hot and cold, lethargic yet wide awake. If he managed to drift off to sleep, he’d quickly be woken up again by sudden convulsions. Overall, it had been a restless night.   
  


Which was why for the first time, he’d woken up before Zack. He looked towards him, noticing how his breathing was more relaxed, yet still short. He slowly sat up so as not to wake the other, careful not to let the mattress squeak under him.   
  


“Cloud..?” A sleepy voice called out to him.   
  


Of course Zack woke up. Nothing could sneak past a SOLDIER; they were extremely light sleepers. A simple drop of a pin and their eyes are open.   
  


“You should rest,” Cloud mumbled with a yawn before attempting to stand up. He suddenly felt lightheaded, his leg shaking under him in a weak protest. He quickly sat back down, his eyes shutting to steady himself.   
  


“Are you alright?” Zack had a concerned tone of voice.   
  


Cloud sighed, “Just feel dizzy is all. Feeling weaker today...” It was to be expected, as his stomach barely had anything in it after yesterday’s events.   
  


“How’s your fever?”   
  


“Barely let me sleep. Still feel chilly, but... It’s better.”   
  


“Cloud...” Zack frowned with sympathy. He propped himself on his elbows with a wince. “My ribs feel better today, at least. Still can’t take in a full breath, but... I can at least handle the pain,” he sighed. “Thank the gods for my SOLDIER enhancements...”   
  


It reassured Cloud that Zack was feeling better. If he’d been feeling the same as yesterday, they practically wouldn’t be able to walk; they would’ve been stuck in this shack until Zack got better, without any means to get food. But even now, Zack was still in pain—would he even be able to carry Cloud?   
  


Cloud hesitated. “Don’t you think we should... I don’t know, stay here for a while?”   
  


Zack frowned before he shook his head. “Cloud, we’re severely injured... We need urgent medical attention—one look at your ankle makes that obvious. If this is about my pain, _trust me_ , I’ve handled worse.”   
  


Cloud avoided looking at his ankle whenever possible. It made him feel woozy to see it in such a horrible state—it just wasn’t _natural_. He winced as he looked at it; the area around the bandaging was extremely swollen, and the purple bruising was making its way lower onto his foot, with light tints of green covering the rest.   
  


He sighed. “I guess you’re right.”   
  


Zack sluggishly sat up with a flinch, before sitting on the edge of the bed. “We’ll keep walking in the direction the door’s facing. Just basing it off a feeling in my gut, really... You’re just gonna have to trust me.” Trusting Zack wasn’t hard.   
  


What _was_ hard was keeping up the same determination they’d had for days. It was difficult to have hope when all he’d been getting was reassurances that they’d make it soon, to just have hope—but _how_ was he supposed to have hope when they’re both so weak?   
  


If they committed to a direction, they’d have to stick with it; they didn’t have enough energy to change their minds. Cloud trusted Zack with this, but that didn’t mean he had high hopes. Having high hopes only meant they had higher chances of being crushed.

  
“Then we should get going,” Cloud mumbled. This was going to be the end, wasn’t it? Whether they won or lost was up to fate.   
  


Zack nodded, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around Cloud, who stared at him quizzically. “Protection from the sun, remember? We’ll take a detour to the river, where we can wet it to cool down that fever.”   
  


They picked up their supplies, and after changing some of their wound dressings, prepared to take their leave. Zack leaned down in front of him, and Cloud gently set himself on his back.   
  


Zack groaned as he stood up, huffing before closing the door behind him. “This was a good shelter.”   
  


Zack first walked towards the river, having to take a few breaks to calm his breathing. He was surprised to find tall bamboo plants near the water.   
  


“Spike! _Gods_ —we needed this!”   
  


He set Cloud down by the rocks near the river. Cloud had heard about how you can get fresh water from bamboo, so finding it was a huge relief. He wasn’t sure how long it’d been since he last drank water, but his throat felt extremely dry nonetheless.

  
He watched as Zack made a hole in one of the leaning bamboo plants, before gazing at the noisy river next to him. It made him feel strange, seeing the flow of water again...   
  


Sometimes, Cloud swore he could still feel the horrifying sensation of not being able to breathe. It loomed over him, reminding him just how fragile life was, giving him distrust over his own capability to take in another breath—because what if the next one never came?   
  


He shook the thought away, watching as Zack poured water into the infantryman helmet. He wasn’t going to let his thoughts take him over. Zack gave the helmet to Cloud, who drank all the water in seconds before Zack poured some for himself.   
  


They drank enough water to satisfy their thirst—the most alleviating feeling overtaking his body as he’d swallowed the refreshing large gulps. By the time they were finished, they’d drained a couple of bamboo plants. Zack grabbed the blanket still wrapped around him, before wetting it with cool river water. He then wrapped it around his blazing face. “That’ll do.”   
  


Zack sat next to him, a small, tired sigh escaping his mouth. “I’ve been thinking, though... Why didn’t they come to get us? It’s strange...”   
  


Cloud agreed. Shinra would definitely notice a helicopter crash. Helicopters sent out emergency signals after crash-landings, so they’d know. They’d obviously also notice the fact that a whole infantryman troop and Zack Fair hadn’t returned. The only reasonable explanation was...   
  


“Maybe they’re preoccupied with something else... Maybe they know about the crash, but can’t use up their time to help us right now.”   
  


Zack hummed in thought. “You might’ve just hit the nail on the head there, Spike.” He grinned, softly ruffling his hair. “You’re smarter than ya look,” he teased.   
  


“ _Hey_...! What’s that supposed to mean,” he gave a weak smile. It’s been a while since they played around like this.   
  


Zack chuckled and grunted in pain. He sighed, “Can’t even laugh properly... I can’t wait to get to safety.”   
  


Cloud faltered. “Can’t be _too_ sure we will...” He didn’t want to be a downer, but being too optimistic can set them up for failure. They couldn’t rely on impossible promises.   
  


“Don’t say that, Spike... We’ll make it. We just need to keep going.” Again with that confidence, again with that hope— _again_ with repeating the same thing _over and over_.   
  


Cloud couldn’t take it anymore. He’d been hearing the same phrase come out of the other’s mouth for days on end, and _where_ were they now? Still stuck in the jungle, now with life-threatening injuries. The times where he’d be reassured by those words were over—there was no more promise held in them. Their situation had only gotten worse. Couldn’t Zack _see_ that?   
  


Cloud clenched his fists, shaking more from his frustration than his fever. “ _Again_ with that! You keep saying those words, but is that _really_ how you feel, Zack?! Do you _really_ think we’re going to get out of here? What makes you think we won’t die in this jungle? Tell me what you feel—no sugarcoating, no _nothing_ —just how you feel!” he snapped.   
  


Zack looked at him with wide eyes, startled by Cloud’s sudden outburst. He looked so dejected, Cloud had to look away. His heart was aching once again, and he pulled on the muddy hair on his head. “...Just tell me, dammit,” his voice quivered.   
  


He felt his eyes getting wet as his vision got blurry. He heard Zack move beside him, putting his calloused hands on his and untangling them from his hair. “Cloud...” his voice trembled. “Look at me, please.”   
  


Cloud clenched his teeth as he forced himself to look up at those watery blue eyes. Cloud had never seen Zack look so dispirited before, and it hurt even more to know it was his fault. Zack continued with a glum expression, “Listen... We’ve gotta keep on trying; if we don’t, we won’t get anywhere. And—“ he paused, a single tear spilling from his eye. “Whether we make it or not, Cloud... At least we can say we _tried,_ till the very end... You understand?”   
  


Cloud understood completely. Zack was right, of course— _gods_ , what was he _thinking?_ Now Cloud felt like an asshole. They couldn’t stop no matter what. Even if there was virtually no hope, they _had_ to keep trying. That was the point; a small chance is better than no chance at all.   
  


Zack tightened his grip on his hands, bringing them to his cheeks as more tears spilled from his eyes. “At least we found each other...” Zack desperately searched for something in his eyes—what that was, Cloud didn’t know.   
  


All the worry, pain, and hopelessness he’d bottled up for the past few days came rushing out of him like a tsunami against a cracked, old dam. He shut his eyes as tears came pouring out, forehead resting against Zack’s as uncontrollable sobs shook his shoulders.   
  


Why them? Why did their helicopter have to crash? Why did they have to be stuck in the jungle? Why couldn’t they just have normal lives? Why couldn’t they safely be together? Why, why, _why?  
  
_

“ _Cloud_...” Zack whispered. “I... I don’t want this to seem strange, or anything, but—“ A pause. “In case something happens to us, I want to be able to say this to you at least once. I... I love you,” the last part was barely audible, but Cloud heard it clearly nonetheless.   
  


His heart was threatening to burst out of his chest. _Zack actually loved him_ —he didn’t think it was possible, but he didn’t doubt it for a second. Those eyes told him everything. “Zack... I love you, too. I’m glad you told me.” He wouldn’t have had the confidence to say so otherwise.   
  


It was strange, admitting he loved someone he’d met less than a week ago. But that someone stuck with him during the most difficult time he’d ever experienced—that someone saved his life multiple times, risking his own in the process. How could he _not_ love him after all they’ve gone through?   
  


The past few days felt more like weeks. They were the only light in each other’s life at this point. If they didn’t survive this, they’d die together, and that’s how it had to be.   
  


Zack sighed in relief, warm smile creeping onto his face. “Cloud. I want to do something, just in case we don’t get another chance...” Zack reached his hand toward Cloud’s cheek, caressing it gently, touch as light as feather. “If you don’t want it, just say so. I’ll understand.”   
  


Cloud knew, and he wanted it just as much—every fiber of his being was _aching_ for this. Zack leaned closer, his warm breath ghosting over Cloud’s lips. Feeling Zack’s hesitance, he put his hand behind Zack’s neck and pulled, and their lips finally met. Cloud’s heart felt like it was doing somersaults as he felt the other’s bruised, chapped lips moving against his own. It was the most joy he’d felt since even before the crash. It felt _perfect_ —like the stars aligned specifically for this moment.   
  


Their lips parted, and Zack embraced him, placing his head in the crook of his neck. Cloud wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders, feeling his hair tickling his chin. He gripped at Zack’s shirt, last tear spilling from his eye; they _had_ to make it. He wanted _more_ of this—he wanted to know the man in front of him like he knew the crevices of his own palm. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, _godsdammit_ —and he didn’t want it to end so suddenly after it only just began.   
  


He didn’t know how long they sat in each other’s arms before it was time to go. Zack carried him again, starting their slow trek towards their chosen direction. The direction had been relatively parallel to the river, so their original plan to follow the stream was still intact.   
  


The more they walked, the slower Zack got. He started prolonging his breaks to gain energy and keep going. For hours, they kept their eyes peeled for any abnormalities— _any_ sign of civilization—but there was nothing. It felt like it was never going to end.   
  


It started to rain, a light trickle cooling his skin and making him shake even more as his fever made him feel unbearably hot. He found it harder to keep his eyes open, but he forced himself awake to help out Zack.   
  


_They had to try;_ he kept repeating that over and over in his mind. The more they walked, the more their hope kept dwindling. It eventually became too difficult to keep himself aware; his vision started to spin and his thoughts got foggier by the second.   
  


He didn’t remember much of what happened next; he felt Zack start to walk faster, heard loud yells resembling “ _Cloud, people,_ ” though he couldn’t have heard that right. He forced his unfocused eyes open, and through his blurry vision he saw the outline of two figures. Were those people? Or had he finally started to hallucinate? One was more possible than the other...   
  


He didn’t have time to react properly as his eyes finally shut and darkness consumed his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoooo only one chapter left now


	8. Alleviation

Cloud stirred, body feeling heavy as his eyes slowly opened. The glaring light made them shut close as he inhaled the sterile smell around him, vaguely hearing a steady beeping sound next to him. He was in a haze; his body felt numb, like he didn’t have complete control over it.   
  


It took him a while before realization dawned on him, and his heart dropped into his stomach.   
  


He forced his eyes open, not caring about the brightness as he tried to look around the cold room. His body felt too sluggish to move; he fruitlessly tried turning his head before quickly giving up.   
  


Above him, there were no more plants moving with the wind. No more bright, blue sky, or heat and humidity making his skin feel sticky and gross. No sounds of birds singing in the distance—nothing around him came close to resembling a jungle.   
  


This _had_ to be a dream, right? He was going to wake up back in that jungle, wasn’t he?   
  


With every passing second, he feared he’d wake up back under those towering trees, but he never did. He sat there, still as a statue, listening to the machine and his own shaky breaths. He didn’t know how long he sat there before understanding that it really wasn’t a dream—that he wouldn’t be dying in the jungle—that he was actually _safe_. How was it even possible?   
  


He had too many questions flooding his mind, but one was more important to him than the others: where was Zack?   
  


He gathered all the energy he could and moved his head to the right, surprised at the sight of Zack sitting next to his bed. His head laid against Cloud’s hand, which had several tubes providing him with different fluids.   
  


He sighed in relief; that’s all he needed to know—that Zack was alive and well.   
  


Zack twitched and sat up, eyes widening when he noticed Cloud staring back at him. They stared at each other, eyes expressing all their emotions of relief, hope, joy, love.   
  


Zack grinned, luminous as ever, with teary eyes. “We made it, Spike...” He squeezed his hand.   
  


They made it. _They actually made it._ They actually managed to survive days in the depths of the jungle despite all the odds fighting against them. Even with their injuries, they’d kept moving no matter what—Cloud had Zack to thank for that. He was certain he’d be dead if he didn’t have him.   
  


No words could ever express the insane amount of relief he felt at that moment. They’d been so close to death, already beginning to accept it, when they’d been miraculously given another chance to live their normal lives—this time, together.   
  


“We did it,” Cloud rasped, his throat painfully dry. Zack noticed and reached for a glass of water on the bedside table, offering it to him with a smile still planted on his face. Cloud took it and swallowed it all, throat immediately feeling refreshed.   
  


They stared at each other once more, each not knowing where to start. Zack broke the silence, “How are you feeling?”   
  


He didn’t seem to be shivering anymore, and he couldn’t feel pain from his ankle—probably due to the painkillers they’d given him. It provided him with much-needed relief; his ankle had been hurting nonstop for days, and the numbness was like a gasp of fresh air.   
  


“Much better. How about you?” Cloud was surprised Zack had even been able to get out of his own bed.   
  


“I’m also better. I’m technically not supposed to be out of bed, but... I couldn’t stop myself,” he gave a cheeky grin. That explained it, then; the doctors were naive to think they could keep Zack in a bed for... How long had it been?   
  


“How long have I been out?”   
  


“We got here the day before yesterday at around noon, though you were knocked out before that. Now it’s the middle of the day.” Despite being unconscious for more than two days, his body felt incredibly tired.   
  


“How did we even get here in the first place?” Cloud had been dying to know just how they managed to find help. He barely remembered the last few moments before he fell unconscious; he couldn’t recall which parts had been his imagination or reality.   
  


“Not sure if you were awake at that point, but while we were walking by the river we encountered two Turks. They told me they’d started looking for us that same day—that they couldn’t do it sooner because of some stuff goin’ on at Headquarters. You got that part right,” he chuckled, before pausing with a dark smile.   
  


“Wanna know what’s funny?” He paused to lick his lips. “We were going the wrong way... If we’d kept walking towards the left of the shack instead of the front, we would’ve found the small village nearby...”   
  


The words stung. They’d gotten extremely lucky, by the looks of it. If they hadn’t been at the right place at the right time, they wouldn’t have made it... He shook the unnecessary thought away; they made it, and that’s all that mattered.   
  


Zack continued, “Then, they took us into a helicopter and brought us to this hospital in Midgar. It felt strange, being in a helicopter again after what happened last time...” Cloud felt a little bad for leaving Zack to deal with the situation by himself despite it not being his fault.   
  


Cloud sighed. “Never going to a jungle again. Won’t ride any more helicopters, either.”   
  


Zack laughed, wincing slightly due to pain. “I won’t either—for some time, at least. Won’t be able to see Gongaga the same way again.”   
  


Cloud smiled, shaking his head in amusement. “What about your ribs?”   
  


“Still healing. That’s why I’m supposed to be in bed right now, but like I said, I’d rather be with you instead,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his hand. Cloud felt his heart speed up faintly.   
  


Zack gestured towards his own abdomen. “They said I got lucky I only got a mild infection in such a big wound. They stitched it up and cleaned the others, and now I have to rest for a couple weeks before starting on my usual schedule.”   
  


Cloud nodded, before asking, “Did they tell you anything about me? My ankle feels much better now, at least.”   
  


Zack faltered, seemingly remembering something. He frowned, “Ah... About that,” he looked away hesitantly, squeezing his hand. “Just take a look for yourself, alright?”   
  


Cloud gave him a puzzled look. He didn’t have a good feeling about this. He pulled the blanket from the top of his foot and his heart sank. His face paled as he stared at his ankle— _or lack,_ _thereof_. His foot was _completely gone_ —right up to his ankle joint—and the remaining bump was covered in bandages.   
  


He felt nauseous, and his body started to shake. He wasn’t expecting to feel this way after waking up when he thought he’d be dead, but it was shocking to see a part of his body _gone_ —just like that—after he’d had it for his entire life.   
  


He looked towards Zack, trying to formulate words, but failing as his mouth opened and closed.   
  


Zack finally met his eyes with a determined look. “ _Cloud_. I know it’s gonna be hard to adjust, but... I _promise_ I’ll be there throughout the entire journey, supporting you...”   
  


Cloud clenched his teeth, holding his arms out towards Zack, who scooted closer and gently embraced him. After a while, he calmed down. “I’m just glad I’m alive in the first place,” he muttered.   
  


“That’s true...” The other sighed peacefully as he ran his hands through his hair, pressing a kiss to his temple.   
  


Yes—the important part was the fact that he was still _alive_. That fact alone is what made everything worth it; any complications after that were secondary. This was going to be difficult to deal with, but with Zack by his side, he knew he’d be able to achieve anything.   
  


Cloud knew the ending of their last battle was only the beginning of the next, but he’d wanted to believe it wouldn’t be so drastically different. His entire life was going to be changed by this, but he found himself looking forward to his new life either way.   
  


Their moment was interrupted by the door creaking open, and who he assumed was the doctor paused in the doorway.   
  


Her eyebrows rose, “Oh, you’re awake. Cloud Strife, correct?”   
  


At Cloud’s nod, she closed the door behind her, before gesturing towards Zack. “Now that you’re awake, this will be your medical briefing. Can he listen in?”   
  


Cloud nodded.   
  


The doctor looked at her clipboard. “Very well. You arrived with a severe fever, which has thankfully gone down. You have an infection we’re treating you for right now, from what we assume was consumption of contaminated water, based on what your friend here told us.”   
  


She looked toward his uncovered stump. “I see you’ve noticed the amputation. You had an open fracture, which caused you to develop a bone infection in the area. Your foot was undergoing necrosis by the time you got here, and the bone infection was severe enough to the point we had to amputate it to stop it from spreading any further. You’re very lucky we didn’t have to remove any higher. Other than that, we’re treating any other minor injuries you might’ve acquired. Do you need me to repeat anything?”   
  


Cloud shook his head, briefly looking towards Zack, who had a pained frown on his face, before the doctor started speaking again. “After the amputation site has healed more, you will start with physical therapy. Getting back to your normal walking should be fast enough, as only the foot was removed. You should expect to be walking normally in a few months. For now, you will use crutches as it heals.” Cloud could handle that.   
  


“Any questions? I believe I’ve finished my explanation.” Cloud shook his head, “Thank you.”   
  


The doctor nodded, “The nurses will provide you with your medication. Expect to be out of here in a few days,” she smiled before taking her leave.   
  


Zack sighed. “Sounds like it was serious. I mean, _of course_ it was—amputation is supposed to be the last resort... You’ll be up and running in no time, Cloud. You’re stubborn like that,” he smiled warmly.   
  


Cloud smiled back at him. “Yeah... At least we made it, right?”   
  


Zack squeezed his hand. “At least we made it.”

—+—

Cloud remembered when he’d wished for this back in the jungle. He’d wished to wake up to the peaceful sight of Zack sleeping next to him, safe and sound. During that time, he’d thought the idea was just a dream, something he couldn’t possibly hope to achieve.   
  


Yet here he was, basking in the sunlight shining through their linen curtains, relishing in the tranquil moment. He caressed Zack’s cheek, surprised when Zack abruptly grabbed his hand and kissed his palm.   
  


“Mornin’, sunshine,” he opened his eyes with a smile.   
  


“You’re the sunshine here, not me,” Cloud mumbled.   
  


“That’s not true.” Zack gave him a quick, chaste kiss before stretching and sitting up on their bed.   
  


Zack yawned as he looked at the time. “Wow, slept through the whole morning! One second,” he got out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom. Usually, they spent their mornings together in bed, so this was unusual.   
  


Zack came out after a few minutes, “I gotta go do an errand real quick,” he started changing into his street clothes.   
  


“Where’re you going?”   
  


“Just gotta do some groceries,” he planted a kiss on Cloud’s forehead. “I’ll be back in about an hour.”   
  


Cloud was disappointed at Zack’s sudden leave, “But we can do those later,” he tried, but Zack shook his head. “It’ll be quick, I swear.” He relented; he guessed it was better to get any tasks done sooner rather than later.   
  


Zack left, and after resting for a while, he sat up, grabbed his crutches, and went to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up and made his way to the kitchen, where he cut a small apple slice, before going back to their bedroom. He opened a small enclosure on the bedside table and set the slice inside.   
  


“Eat up, Harold,” he watched the stag beetle come out of its burrow.   
  


Zack hadn’t stopped pestering him about getting a pet beetle _“i_ _n memory of Robert”_ —so, naturally, that’s exactly what they did. Cloud couldn’t exactly say no to a pleading Zack, and it’s not like he was against the idea. Cloud smiled as he watched Harold crawl around, before deciding to go eat a snack.   
  


They’d only been out of the hospital for a couple of days, deciding to move in together since they were practically inseparable. They picked Zack’s apartment due to it being larger than Cloud’s small, inexpensive one. It already felt like home. At this point, anything other than the jungle could easily feel like home.   
  


He sat on the couch and started eating a sandwich he’d haphazardly thrown together before turning on the television. After he finished, he started doing his stretches; in the hospital, they’d instructed him to do daily leg stretches to exert his muscles more. Soon enough, he would be getting a temporary prosthetic, so the stretches will help him get accustomed to it better. He occasionally felt phantom pain from his missing foot, which could get pretty bad, but Zack helped him through it if he was around.   
  


Their time in the hospital had only lasted about a week like the doctor had told them. They spent their time catching up with events and talking to each other while being instructed on things relating to their injuries. Due to being a SOLDIER, Zack’s ribs didn’t hurt as much—though they were still fractured—and his cut had started healing normally.   
  


Zack had also received a break from his SOLDIER duties due to his injuries, which relieved Cloud, though he’d prefer if Zack didn’t have to go back at all. Cloud was obviously not returning to his position as an infantryman due to his amputation, which meant he didn’t have to worry about risking his life again.   
  


Overall, life was amazing; after almost losing it, he’d gained a large appreciation for it. _Hell_ —compared to his life before the crash, he felt _even more_ cheerful nowadays. Just the fact he was able to spend time at home with Zack made him content, which is why the lack of a foot didn’t make him feel any sorrow.   
  


Soon enough, he heard the doorknob turn, and Zack walked through the front door with an excited expression. He shut the door, not once showing what he was holding in his hands as he hid them behind his back.   
  


“ _Clooooud_. C’mere!” Zack was bouncing on his heels, and Cloud wondered just what Zack could have that had him acting so giddy.   
  


Cloud made his way towards the kitchen, placing himself on a chair behind the counter. He gave Zack an inquisitive look, before the other cleared his throat.   
  


“So, you know how I said I never break my promises, right?”   
  


Cloud nodded, still confused.   
  


“Well, check _this_ out!” Zack revealed a white takeout box, and set it in front of Cloud, who gave him a puzzled look. It was... _Food?  
  
_

“What’re you waiting for? Open it!” He nudged him.   
  


Cloud acquiesced, pleasantly surprised when he saw the dessert inside.   
  


“It’s a mango pie!” Zack singsonged. “Remember when I promised you we’d eat one together after our escape? I _told you_ I kept my promises!” he laughed.   
  


Cloud’s eyes widened as he remembered. He’d completely forgotten about Zack’s promise, obviously due to the other more important things going on at the time. He felt his cheeks heat up, warm smile creeping onto his face.   
  


“Zack... This is great—thank you. For remembering.”   
  


Zack grinned. “Well? Try it!”   
  


Cloud grabbed the fork inside the box and brought a piece into his mouth, pleasantly humming. It tasted sweet, but not _too_ sweet, and felt like it was melting in his mouth. He was gonna consider this his favorite dessert from now on, simply because of the story behind it. And it _did_ taste pretty good.   
  


“I love it,” he smiled, and Zack gleamed with excitement.   
  


“And I love _you!_ Let me try some,” he leaned his elbows against the table and opened his mouth. Cloud complied, feeding Zack the pastry. Zack moaned in satisfaction, “Yum!”   
  


Cloud chuckled, “I love you too.” He ate more of the pie, before noticing the gleaming smile on the other’s face. It never failed to light up his day.  


Zack got closer and lightly pecked him on his lips, before doing the same to his hand. They stayed there for a while in comfortable silence, words left unsaid because they didn’t _need_ to say anything—they just understood. Whether it was the soulmate connection or pure love, Cloud didn’t know.   
  


All that mattered is that they were safe now, still alive and breathing; nothing could possibly separate them now.    
  


Not even fate itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all! This was very fun to write! I appreciate all the comments I’ve gotten so far, they never fail to make me smile! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
